une fête foraine qui changera ma vie
by titinini38
Summary: Bella et Alice se rendent à une fête foraine pas ordinaire.Que va-t-il se passer de l'autre côté?
1. Chapter 1

Une fête foraine qui change une vie

chapitre 1

-Alice, non, je n'ai pas envie de sortir ce soir, vois avec Rose, elle, elle est toujours partante pour les fêtes foraines !

Moi c'est Bella Swan, j'ai 17 ans et ma meilleure amie, Alice est en face de moi à me faire son super regard .Quand je dis super regard, je sous- entend, le regard qui vous fait abdiquer, et à la fin vous craquer.

-S'il te plait Bella, combien tu m'aime ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait…

Vraiment un regard de cocker !RRR ! Je la maudit !

-Y aura qui ?

-Yes !

-J'ai pas dit oui…

-Mais c'est en bonne voie, alors il y aura Jasper, il m'a dit qu'il avait son cousin en visite pour le week-end, Rose et Emmet.

Rien que de l'entendre parler, je suis déjà fatiguée mais bon je l'aime quand même. Cette fille est vraiment pleine de bouillons, jamais à l'arrêt, sautillant de partout. Elle a mon âge, on est dans la même classe et on se connait depuis qu'on est toute petite. Petite, elle l'est restée, 1,55m je fais 10 cm de plus qu'elle, elle est brune les cheveux courts, la plupart du temps coiffé ébouriffé artistique avec quelques piques. D'immenses yeux bleus qui tirent plus sur le violet lui mangent littéralement le visage.

Moi à coté, je passe pour fadasse. De très long cheveux châtains, qui au soleil ont tout pleins de reflets auburn et doré, c'est la seule chose que j'aime chez moi. J'ai un visage assez rond, une peau blanche à faire pâlir d'envie les mort-vivants, des grands yeux marron en amandes et petit nez retroussé. Mon corps est pas trop mal fait mais bien sur il y a un mais une poitrine un peu trop volumineuse. Vous allez me dire que c'est bien, super et tout et tout ?Et bien quand on fait natation avec l'école et que tous les garçons vous charrie et qu'ils essayent tous de vous touché les seins c'est moyen. Je suis plutôt fine alors ça ressort beaucoup mais j'ai appris à camoufler ça sous des tee-shirts large ou des sweats bien amples. Il n'y a rien de plus gênant que quand on a une discussion avec un garçon, que ce soit à vos seins qu'il fasse la conversation.

-Dit Bella, tu me laisse choisir tes fringues, dit oui s'il te plait !

-Alors là Alice hors de questions, on va à une fête foraine, qui dit fête foraine dit manèges et je veux être à l'aise, pitié !

-Mais je peux très bien te choisir une tenue confortable !

Mauvaise fois !

-Confortable avec des talons Alice ?

-Bien sur, J'ai une superbe paire d'escarpin que tu…

-J'ai dis non, ou je reste ici, à toi de voir ?

Et là je sus que j'avais reporté la manche, au vu de l'air résigné qu'elle portais sur le visage, elle me fis presque de la peine, mais je sais par expériences qu'il ne faut pas se laisser attendrir, OUTCH, Le regard Alice, mince sur quoi je peux lâcher ? Je sais !

-Bon si tu veux tu peux me maquiller un peu, mais j'ai dit un peu, pas pot de peinture !

Elle me regarda, ses yeux illuminés de million d'étoiles.

-Merci, merci, merci ! T'es vraiment la meilleure Bella.

Et là, je regrette presque de lui avoir proposé ça au vu de son regard presque démentiel.

Après 30 minutes de papouilles, de soins et de maquillages, je partis m'habiller. Tenu simple : slim noir, col roulé moulant noir et par-dessus une veste …noire pour pas changer. J'aime le noir c'est discret et surtout ça camouffle vous savez quoi. Au pied, bâ une paire de converse noires comme ça je pourrais faire les quelques km qu'elle va me faire faire là-bas, et vu que j'ai deux pieds gauches c'est plus pratique.

Je prends mes papiers mon porte feuilles que je mets dans mon mini sac à dos. A l'intérieur de ce sac à dos ? Un spray au poivre offert par mon père, un canif offert par mon père, un teaser offert par mon père, que voulez vous il aime sa fille en plus il est flic, alors il me fait pleins de petit cadeaux comme ça. Pendant que les filles de mon âge apprenaient à danser ou à faire des choses de filles quoi, et bien moi je prenais des courts d'autodéfense, il m'emmenait au stand de tir, je suis plutôt bonne d'ailleurs, et il me disait : Tu verras ma fille un jour ça pourra te servir !Mais bien sur Charlie !

Bon je sais qu'il m'aime et c'est surement parce qu'on a été que tous les deux pratiquement toute notre vie. Maman ? Elle s'est tiré quand j'avais 6 mois alors mon père m'a élevé comme il a pu mais aussi comme il l'a sentis, pour lui il fallait de je sois en mesure de me défendre, ça lui fait beaucoup moins de soucis. J'ai vraiment été une fille super sage, appliqué à l'école sans problèmes, mais bon il ne faut pas me chercher quand même ! Le nez dans mes livres et la tête dans les nuages, je suis une grande rêveuse, je m'évade souvent dans ma bulle à moi.

-Tu sais Bella, la fête foraine est super réputée, et il y a une nouvelle attraction qui est inaugurée ce soir ça va être génial !

-Tu sais Alice, j'y vais que pour te faire plaisir et en plus je suis sur que je vais tenir la chandelle, Rose et Emmet et toi et Jasper…

-On n'est pas encore ensemble mais je pense que c'est pour bientôt, il est très timide et si il ne fait pas le premier pas ce soir, promis je lui saute dessus !

Le pauvre, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Quand Alice a décidé quelque chose, rien ne l'a fait dévier de son objectif, un vrai pitbull.

-Lui fait pas peur quand même hein ?lui dis-je pour la taquiner.

Elle me regarde avec un air outré sur le visage.

-Moi ? Jamais !

Et elle éclate de rire ! Et moi aussi !

-Ne pleure pas tu va défaire ton maquillage ! Et je suis encore plus plié en deux.

-Allez viens Miss Brandon, on a des repas à vomir !

-Même pas cap !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

On arrive en vue de la fête foraine. Elle est IMMENCE ! Alice sautille dans tous les coins, puis se fige tout à coup.

-Bella, tu sais que ça ne m'arrive pas souvent mais là j'ai un drôle de pressentiment.

-Drôle comment, drôle positif ou drôle négatif ?

-Je ne sais pas, quelque chose me dit ça va arriver mais quoi, je ne sais pas.

Je ne prendrai jamais de pari contre Alice, comme le pressentiment qu'elle a eu pour la panne de métro ou encore le bon pressentiment qu'elle a eu pour nos résultat en maths, à chaque fois tout exacte alors quand elle me dit ça, au moment où on va risquer nos vies dans les manèges tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres, mon angoisse monte d'un cran.

-Bon Alice, dit moi si il y a la moindre parcelle de négatif, je dis bien la moindre, on fait demi-tour et on s'en va.

-Non Bella rien de négatif c'est flou.

-Bon, pas négatif c'est déjà ça.

Dire que je suis soulagée est un euphémisme, courageuse mais pas téméraire.

Elle sort son portable et elle appelle Rose.

-Coucou ma poule, vous êtes arrivés ? Vous êtes où là ? Ok, et il y a qui avec toi ?

Et là, rougissement, y a du Jasper dans l'air !

-Ok on arrive tout de suite. Elle raccroche.

-Ils nous attendent tous vers la nouvelle attraction, elle s'appelle The Twilight Game, on y a va viens vite ! Elle m'attrape le bras et m'entraine au milieu de la foule. Des odeurs de barbe à papa et de pomme d'amour viennent me chatouiller les narines et m'en donne l'eau à la bouche mais Alice capte mon regard et me tire encore plus fort.

-Oh non, miss Swan pas d'encas avant les manèges, sinon tu va vraiment vomir ton repas ! Et pas le temps ils nous attendent !

-Dis plutôt que Jasper t'attend !

-Ro Bella s'il te plait, arrête tu me rends nerveuse !

-Je rigole Lice, tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Moi aussi copine !

On arrive vers cette super attraction et on trouve le groupe. Et là, bug. On a perdu Bella. Mais c'est qui ce canon, pardon mais le terme est minimaliste face à LUI ! En premier ses yeux qui oscillent entre les vert clairs et le bleu, si captivant, sa crinière, y a pas d'autre mots, ébouriffée, comme j'aime, que j'en ai les doigts qui me démangent de passer dedans, une couleur assez lumineuse entre le bronze et châtain ,mon gouter est là devant moi et m'observe aussi, et crotte, je n'ai pas été discrète dans mon matage intensif et un léger sourire en coin orne ses belles lèvres pulpeuses. J'ai chaud ! Le corps a l'air d'être magnifique mais sous ce sweat dur d'en décider mais ce n'est pas grave, il est beau, grand et charmant, deal !

Je me retourne vers les autres et vois qu'ils nous regardent tous. Aïe, je vois déjà Emmet ouvrir la bouche et vite je le coupe.

-Salut tout le monde, comment ça va ? Et en même temps petit regard d'avertissement pour Emmet. Il me lance un regard du style : toi ma poule tu vas pas y échapper longtemps ! Et Mer…credi ! Grillée ! Rose me regarde en me disant que tout baigne et son regard d'acier me dit : déballe ! Bon comme on dit qui se ressemble s'assemble, non ?

-Bella, je te présente mon cousin Edward il a 19 ans et il est célibataire !

Oh mon Dieu, un trou de souris pour Bella, je sens déjà mes joues chauffées ! Fais comme si de rien n'était Bella. Regard noir pour Jasper qui pouffe de rire et un sourire éclatant pour Edward.

-Enchantée Edward !

-Pas autant que moi ! Et là nouveau far pour Bella.

-Bon Bella le temps que tu arrive avec Alice, j'ai bien travaillé, le Twilight Game a vendu les premières places et on est dans les premiers !

-C'est bien Emmet, t'es un bon garçon ! Oh, oh le regard made in Emmet.

-Bella, tu n'es pas très gentille avec ton nounours et quand Bella n'est pas gentille qu'est ce qui ce passe?

Je me retourne pour commencer à piquer un sprint et pas assez rapide Bella. Deux bras fort m'encercle la taille et me bascule la tête en bas, ce qui me fait hurler de terreur et soupirer le groupe. Il commence à me faire les chatouilles pendant que j'essaye de lui pincer les fesses.

-EMMET, lâche moi, arrête ou je vais te vomir dessus !

Impitoyable, il me donne une claque sur la cuisse, ouille ça chauffe ! Vu l'homme, ses mains sont immenses, comme lui. Une montagne de muscles, une coupe quasi militaire pour des cheveux et des yeux bruns et rieurs mais un amour de nounours ! Mais quand on joue avec lui, ça dégénère très vite, dans l'extrême !

-Emmet arrête, elle est toute verte !

Merci Jasper tu es mon sauveur ! Le passage à la position debout est ultra rapide, j'en ai même la tête qui tourne. Je prends appuie sur la première épaule à côté de moi…et c'est Edward. Mumm, bien ferme. Arrête Bella ! Ferme la bouche et arrête de baver !

-Allez, on embarque ! S'impatiente Emmet.

Rose le regard dépitée mais elle l'aime de toute ses forces son grand nounours. Grande et svelte, blonde et yeux gris, elle est archétype même du mannequin. D'apparence froide comme la glace mais si on gratte un peu et qu'on acquière sa confiance, elle nous donnerait sa chemise, le cœur sur la main.

On se présente au guichet et le forain nous regarde d'un drôle d'air. Il nous lance :

-Accrochez vous bien et suivez votre intuition. Sur ses paroles sibyllines, nous entrons.

Le jeu se présente sous la forme de wagonnets, on y monte par deux Em et Rose, Jazz et Lice et …Edward et moi. Il me tend la main et nous embarquons.

Le signal de départ est lancé mais le manège s'élance, prend beaucoup de vitesse et disparait derrière le décor. Il accélère de plus en plus, je me mets à hurler et là BAM et le trou noir !


	3. Chapter 3

**coucou tout le monde,j'espère que vous avez aimé ce que vous avez lu.**

**je suis peut être maladroite dans mon écriture alors n'hesiter pas à me dire si kelk chose cloche,et n'hésiter surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions, c'est très important d'avoir vos avis,hypothèses,etc...**

**Merci jus de carotte, ton com m'a fait super plaisir c'est ma première!Bella est leger sarcastique mais j'espère qu'au fil de l'histoire elle va être attachante et drole!Je préfère écrire en faisant un peu d'humour,j'ai pas envie qu'on pleure en me lisant.**

**pleins de gros bisous à tous et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances!**

Chapitre 3

J'ai la tête qui bourdonne, un peu comme une après cuite. Derniers souvenirs ? La fête foraine, le nouveau manège, Edward avec moi dans le wagonnet, de la vitesse puis un trou noir.

Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. On est tous mort ? Le manège a déraillé ? Alice tu t'es planté, on est tous mort !

Je sens des odeurs. Barbe à papa ? On n'est pas mort ! J'ouvre un œil. J'ai la tête qui est posée sur une épaule. A qui est cette épaule ? Edward ! Oh mon Dieu, je me suis endormie sur lui !

Pas de panique, Bella, regarde autour de toi et analyse où vous êtes.

Premièrement, on est toujours dans les wagonnets. Deuxièmement, je peux apercevoir les autres devant nous. Ouf, on est tous ensemble. Tout le monde semble endormi, est ce qu'on a été drogué ? Non, impossible, on n'a rien mangé avant de monté dans ce foutu manège. Troisièmement, je regarde autour de moi et je peux apercevoir une sorte de manoir. Mais, on n'est plus dans le manège ? En tout cas on semble toujours être à la fête foraine mais…sans les gens ! Tout est vide de monde ! Pas un chat, pas âme qui vive !

Ca y est j'ai trouvé, c'est vidéo gag, les caméras sont caché et ils vont bien se ficher de ma figure quand ils vont voir la peur panique qui s'est emparée de moi !

-Alice ?! Pas de réponse.

-A…Alice ?plus inquiète. Pas de réponse. Je me détache et vais voir les autres. Bien sur ma poisse me rattrape et je m'étale de tout mon long par terre !

-Et…mercredi !

-Bella ? Je vois Edward qui émerge doucement de son…comas ?

-Comment tu te sens Edward ? Je le vois qui se passe les mains sur le crâne comme pour chasser la pseudo cuite.

-Mal au crâne mais ça va. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tout le monde va bien ? Qu'est ce que tu fais parterre ?

-J'examine la composition du sol…je suis affublée depuis ma naissance de deux pieds gauche alors tête qui tourne plus descente du wagon égale étalage. Il est mort de rire.

-T'as vu les autres ?

-J'allais les voir, tu viens ? Il saute gracieusement du wagonnet et oui pas comme moi ! On se dirige vers le premier wagon où sont Alice et Jazz. Je la secoue doucement par l'épaule.

-Alice ? Elle se réveille en sursaut et m'attrape la main. Du coup elle me file la trouille.

-Bella ? Au bon sang, J'ai la tête comme une passoire, qu'est ce qui c'est passé, on est où là ? Elle regarde autour d'elle incrédule.

-Ils sont passés où, les gens ? On est toujours à la fête foraine ? Je savais qu'il allait ce passer quelque chose ! Jazz ! Oh mon Dieu t'es mort ?!

-Lice…chut j'ai mal aux cheveux et non je suis vivant. Il émerge lentement et la même expression qu'Alice orne son visage.

-Edward ? Tu vas bien ? Et Em et Rose comme ils vont ?

-Ca va mon pote rien de casser à part ce maudit marteau-piqueur que j'ai dans la tête ! Rose va bien.

On descend tous et on se prend dans les bras soulagés de nous voir entier.

-Une idée de ce qui c'est passé ? Rose nous regarde tour à tour.

-Je pense qu'on est toujours à la fête foraine mais…c'est étrange, il n'y a plus personne, comme si c'était fermé. Le seul truc que j'ai trouvé de différent c'est le manoir bizarroïde derrière vous. Et je leur montre en même temps. Il se retourne vers moi pour acquiescer.

-T'as raison ma poule, il n'y était pas. Il me file la chair de poule ce truc ! Rose se frotte les bras comme pour confirmer ses dires. Emmet la prend contre lui et lui frotte le dos.

-T'inquiète ma belle, je suis là, je te protège. Lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille. Il lui dépose un tendre baiser son la tempe, Rose en ferme les yeux. Je reprends.

-Récapitulons, Em tu nous as pris les premières places dans ce manège et il était au environ de 20h30, il est qu'elle heure là ? Emmet regarde sa montre et il tapote dessus.

-Zut, je crois qu'elle est cassée, t'as l'heure Jazz ? Jasper regarde aussi et pareil.

-Il y a un souci, la trotteuse s'est arrêtée, je ne comprends pas ma montre est neuve, ce n'est pas normal !

-Jazz, la mienne non plus ne bouge plus ! Edward regarde son cousin.

-C'est bizarre que toutes les montres soient en panne, non ? Moi qui suis fan de bouquin de science fiction vous ne trouvez pas qu'on pourrait être, genre, dans une dimension parallèle? Em et ses blagues vaseuses !

-Em arrête tes conneries, tu vas nous fiche les jetons ! T'es lourd quand tu t'y mets ! Alors là ça ne me fais plus rire du tout. Et si…et si il avait raison ? Non pas possible ! Mais …la fête foraine, plus personne nulle part, le trou noir, le manoir qui apparait comme par enchantement ? Allez ressaisie toi, Bella mais le doute s'insinue quand même ! Allez pas de panique, personne n'est mort, personne n'est blessé, on est bien à quelque part et on va bien trouver un moyen de se sortir d'ici !

-Bon, si vous êtes d'accord, on va faire le tour de la fête et on s'appelle pour ce tenir au jus, ok ? Je sors mon portable.

-Et mercredi ! Je crois qu'on ne capte pas, t'as du réseau Alice ?

-Non pareil, Rose ?

-Que dalle ! Zut, on est dans la mouise !

-Bon pas grave, le premier qui trouve quelque chose siffle les autres ok ? On fait trois groupes, Rose et Emmet, vous partez dans la direction des stands de machine à sous, Jazz et Alice, vous allez vers manèges grand frissons et Edward et moi on va explorer dans le coin du manoir, c'est ok pour tout le monde ? Les garçons, vous savez tous siffler ? Ils acquiescent tous.

-Hey ! Y a pas que les garçons qui savent siffler, moi aussi je sais ! Rose me regarde indignée.

-Oh ça va Rose, Il vaut mieux tout prévoir dans la logistique, non ?

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, excuse moi, je suis légèrement chatouilleuse avec ce qui nous arrive.

-Y a pas de mal Rose mais il faut qu'on soit organiser et souder, je préfère prévenir que guérir.

-Alors en route et au moindre problème, on siffle et on se retrouve ok ? C'est parti.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis inspirée donc je continus,merci de me laisser un petit com de votre passage pour me laisser vos impressions.**

**Jus de carotte:je suis contente que tu ai aimé.tu me dira ce que tu en pense biz**

Chapitre 4

On s'éloigne mais je vois bien aux mines qu'on affiche tous, qu'on n'est pas le moins du monde rassuré. Procédons par étape : repérer les lieux on est en train, contacter les secours ? Pas de téléphones ! Sortir d'ici et rentrer à la maison, je veux revoir mon papa ! Pas de panique ! J'ai Edward avec moi, il a l'air fort et courageux, j'ai aussi mon sac à dos, je fouille dedans et prendre mon teaser, on ne sait jamais ? Edward me regard et il est mort de rire.

-Fout toi de ma figure, si un détraqué mental nous attaque, je pourrais le neutraliser !

-Bella, tu me fais trop rire, mais c'est vrai, il vaut mieux être prudent !

Légèrement vexée, je prends la tête de notre petite expédition. On arrive vers le manoir. Lugubre ! Alors là, plus envie d'y entré !

-On fait le tour pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière ?

- Va-y ma belle, je te suis.

Mon teaser me précédent, j'avance. Apparemment rien de bizarre et BING, par terre Bella ! Je regarde devant moi mais il n'y a rien !

-Ca va Bella, rien de casser ? Son regard est inquiet. Je me relève doucement et je teste mes poignés, non ça va. Y a que mon amour propre et mon postérieur qui ont souffert !

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? J'approche la main et il me semble toucher quelque chose, c'est dur, ça je le sais, ça fait encore mal. Je longe ce mur invisible et il parait continuer, faire le tour du terrain de la fête foraine.

-Edward, je commence a flippé grave, si on sifflait les autres ?

-Ok ! Un son perçant sort de sa bouche et les autres nous répondent. Cinq minutes plus tard, on s'est tous rejoint devant le manoir. Rose est affolé, Emmet nous regarde le visage grave, l'air de dire on est vraiment dans la crotte, Alice littéralement accrochée à Jasper, a presque les larmes aux yeux.

-On est enfermé.

-Ah, bâ, ça on avait vu ! Ironise Emmet. Je le fusille du regard.

-Emmet, ça ne nous aide pas ça ! On a besoin d'homme fort prêt à nous protéger et à nous réconforter en toutes circonstances, pas d'hommes qui nous font flipper en faisant de l'ironie ! Il se pince l'arrête du nez et souffle un bon coup.

-Bon, ok. On ne se sépare plus. On va aller voir ce qu'il y a dans ce manoir…

- Non Em, je ne le sens pas du tout, il me fait flipper ce truc !

-T'as une autre solution la belette ? On a fait le tour et non d'un petit bouchon on est coincé ! Alors si tu as une meilleure proposition, je t'écoute ! Jazz intervient.

-Em, elle te donne juste son ressentie, pas la peine de t'en prendre à elle ! Jazz le conciliateur.

Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, je sais qu'il a autant peur que moi, mais il ne veut pas le faire voir pour éviter de nous faire céder à la panique.

-Bon tout le monde se calme, procédons par vote : qui votes pour ? Quartes mains s'élèvent les trois garçons et…Alice !

-Alice, tu as ressentie quelque chose ? Elle hoche la tête.

-Je ne ressens rien de négatif Bella, de toute façons je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix si on y réfléchie bien. La seule chose qui est apparue après le black out c'est ce manoir, alors allons voir au moins si il y a quelqu'un, il pourra peut être nous aider ?

-Et toi Rose tu en pense quoi ?

-Comme l'a dit Alice, il n'y a plus que ça à faire alors autant y aller tout de suite, on sera fixé.

-Bon, vu qu'apparemment on n'a plus le choix, j'ai quelques petits trucs que mon père m'a donné, pour se défendre si quelqu'un nous attaque c'est mieux qu'à mains nues ? Je sors le reste de mon arsenal de guerre, bon on ne va pas allez loin avec un canif et un spray au poivre mais ça peux servir.

-Qui veut quoi ? Emmet me prend illico le canif alors qu'Alice s'empare du spray. Edward me regarde avec son petit sourire en coin.

-Très prévoyant ton père, je commence à beaucoup l'apprécier ! Je rougie.

-T'en aurais pas fait autant pour ta fille ?

-Au que si, surement même pire ! Dit-il en rigolant. Qu'est ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit ! Manoir, Bella ! Focalise sur le manoir !

-Bon on est partis, qui passe devant pour entrer ? Nous, les filles, regardons les garçons chacun leur tour. Emmet répond.

-Pas de soucis je passe devant, sans vouloir vous offenser les gars, j'en impose plus ! Dit-il avec humour.

-Ca c'est mon homme ! Ronronne Rose en l'embrassant. T'es fort bébé !

-On te laisse la place de tête Em, pas soucis ! Jazz rigole un peu.

Emmet s'avance vers l'immense porte en bois, c'est sur qu'on a besoin de ses forces pour pousser la porte.

-Attend Em, frappe avant d'entrer ! Alice qui lui demande.

-Et comme ça tous les méchants sont avertis qu'on arrive, bien sur, je vais sonner le clairon Alice.

Il pousse la lourde porte qui grince légèrement sur ses gonds. On se fige tous quand on entend le bruit et on retient notre souffle. Rien ne semble bouger à l'interieur. On expire l'air bloqué dans nos poumons. Edward me fait passer derrière lui, quel homme ! Je sens des petits papillons au fond de mon ventre et mon cœur veut sortir de ma cage thoracique. Il me regarde pour voir si ça va et je lui adresse un mince sourire pour le rassurer. Emmet ouvre en grand la porte et commence à se faufiler à l'intérieur. Il se retourne vers nous en chuchotant.

-Bella tu n'a pas une lampe de poche dans ton arsenal ?

-Oui sur mon porte clef. Je sors mon trousseau et détache ma petite lampe à led, je suis contente pour une fois qu'elle sert ! Je lui tends. Et Emmet entre.

-Oh bâ mince alors !


	5. Chapter 5

**Encore un chapitre!**

**En tout cas merci à jus de carotte et à bree pour vos com,je vous laisse avec la suite**

**J'ai posté plusieurs chapitres mais demain ça va être un peu plus compliqué, je vais voir ce que je peux faire**

**Comme toujours laisser moi un petit com à la fin **

**merci biz et bonne soirée**

Chapitre 5

En entendant Emmet, on se penche tous pour voir. S'il y avait eu un danger, il nous aurait dit de virer nos culs vite fait, non ? Et là, un intérieur digne d'un film horreur. On aurait dit une salle de torture. Les murs sont en pierre, une vielle cheminée à foyer ouvert les a noircis. Une table avec de grands candélabres remplis de cire séchée se trouve au centre de la pièce, ou encore des chaines avec anneaux de poignets sont fixées au mur, un vieux lustre à bougies ornait le haut plafond de cette salle, le tout recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. De grandes tentures en velours défraichis qui devaient être de couleur verte à l'époque, pendent, déchirés en plusieurs endroits. On est tombé chez qui, le marquis de Sade ?

Il n'y personne alors on décide d'allumer les torches qui se trouvent sur les murs, comme ça on y verra quelque chose.

-Jazz, t'as ton briquet sur toi ?

-Heu, oui Bella, à toi l'honneur. Je fais le tour de la salle et admire en même temps les tableaux accrochés. Les cadres en bois dorés, sont tout vermoulus. Ils ont l'air très ancien et beaucoup représente le portrait d'un seul et même homme. Celui-ci est habillé style moyen-âge. Peut-être un ancêtre des habitants, quoique je doute fortement que cette demeure soit encore habitée.

Toutes les torches diffusent une bonne lumière qui nous permet d'apprécier la pièce dans son ensemble. Autant vous dire qu'on ne brille pas ! On distingue un livre sur la table au centre et on décide d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Mal nous en pris, on en fut encore plus terroriser. Un livre sur la magie et sorcellerie. Des formules magiques, des recettes, mais je ne pense pas que ce soient des recettes de cuisines. On trouva à l'intérieur du livre un nom : Monseigneur Aro Volturi.

-Aro Volturi ?

Un énorme bruit se fait entendre. Le vent semble s'être engouffré dans le manoir et sifflait de toutes parts et on vit une sorte de fumée blanche rampée et descendre les escaliers situés au fond de la salle. On est pétrifié, plus personne ne bouche, même Alice qui en principe ne tient pas en place ressemble à une statue, figée, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

D'instinct, les filles se placent derrière les hommes, les plus grands et forts devant. L'étrange brume semble se stabiliser à deux mètres de nous, j'essaye d'avaler l'énorme boule d'angoisse qui est au fond de ma gorge. Edward se retourne à peine mais se saisis rapidement de ma main et me chuchote :

-Je te jure, Bella, si on s'en sort vivant, je te garde pour la vie, tu me plais beaucoup et je voulais te le dire. Ses yeux me montrent qu'il est sincère et je lui revoie un sourire éblouissant et lui disant :

-Je te jure, Edward, qu'on va s'en sortir et que je t'obligerai à tenir ta promesse.

Les autres se chuchotent aussi des mots à voix basse. Je pense qu'Alice a du se lancer car elle saute sur Jasper et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Ca c'est fait. Je relève le visage vers Edward, lui agrippe la nuque de mes deux mains et en fait autant. Je laisse enfin mes doigts voyage à travers sa chevelure de soie. Dans un premier temps, il reste stupéfait mais réagit vite en me rendant fougueusement mon baisé. Je m'écarte haletante. Lui aussi cherche son souffle et une superbe coloration envahie mes joues.

Nous nous retournons vers la brume qui se matérialise en forme humaine, plus précisément un homme d'après les habits. Il apparait clairement mais son contour semble rester flou mais rassurant car il aborde un énorme sourire. C'est l'homme des tableaux, c'est stupéfiant ! Il est assez grand je dirais 1,80m, brun, les cheveux long aux épaules et lisses. Un visage allongé et d'une pâleur encore pire que la mienne ! Deux orbes noirs comme la nuit se fixent sur moi. Des frissons me parcours l'échine ! Mais là, je bloque sur ses mains, il a des ongles plus long que les miens ! Il prend la parole, détournant mon attention de son inspection.

-Bonjour à vous chers amis, cela fait un long moment que je vous attends, bienvenue dans mon humble demeure.

-Heu, la salle de torture ?

-C'est d'époque, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à tout enlever mais je manque à tout mes devoirs, je me présente Monseigneur Aro Volturi mais vous pouvez m'appelé Aro. Prenez place je vous pris.

Six chaises apparaissent comme par magie autour de la table principale. Pas très rassuré, nous prenions place.

-Vous, vous devez être Isabella, et vous Rosalie. Vous vous devez être Alice et vous deux Emmet et Jasper. Et vous Edward. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Nous sommes tous ahuris. Comment est ce qu'il nous connait ?

-Cela fait des années que je vous suis, ma douce Isabella, comme vous autre d'ailleurs.

Je me fige de stupeur, il lit dans mes pensées ?

-Tout à fait, mais j'ai encore bien d'autre pouvoir, mais vous devez surement vous demandez le pourquoi vous êtes là, avec moi, tous les six ?

On acquiesce en cœur.

-Vous avez été choisi, vous êtes les élus si vous préférez. Chacun d'entre vous êtes né avec certaines capacités mais elles sont plus ou moins en sommeil. Vous vivez dans un monde où pratiquement tout les contes et légendes racontées dans les livres sont exactes.

Plait-il ?


	6. Chapter 6

**coucou à tous et à toutes**

**voici la suite qui j'espère vous plaira,je fourmille d'idées donc j'écris au maximun.**

**un grand merci à soleyaacullen, à angel et à jus de carotte(non il n'est pas méchant tu verra pourquoi) pour vos com ça fait chaud au coeur**

**petit clin d'oeil à bree et à toutes celles qui ont mis mon histoire en suivis **

**gros bisous à très vite**

**comme d'ab laisser moi un petit com pour me donner vos impressions, vos idés etc...**

Chapitre 6

-Avant toute chose, je dois vous dire que j'ai créé cet espace parallèle à votre monde pour faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. Quoique vous décidiez, vous aurez la possibilité de retourner chez vous. Si vous décidez de refuser ma proposition, cet interlude sera effacé de vos esprits. Comme je vous le disais, vous êtes tous venus au monde avec des dons : Edwards tu es télépathe ce qui se traduit par une grande capacité à cerner les gens, Alice tu as le don de double vu, tu as comme des intuitions qui se révèlent tout le temps exactes, Jasper tu es empâte, tu es quelqu'un de très charismatique et tu peux influencer les gens autours de toi, Bella tu es un bouclier, tu as tendance à te mettre hors d'atteinte dans un monde à toi, Rosalie tu as un atout séduction, tu peux en quelque sorte séduire tous ceux que tu veux et les amener à suivre tes idées, Emmet, toi c'est une force colossale, une fois ton don complètement développer tu pourra soulever des montagnes. Bien sur, ses dons sont en dormance, et ne se développeront qu'à votre entré dans le cercle des élus. Des questions ?

Il nous regarde pour voir les différentes interrogations qui trainent dans nos esprits. Je prends la parole.

-Pourquoi avons-nous des dons ? A quoi cela va-t-il nous servir ? Et c'est quoi ce cercle d'élus ?

J'entends quelques grognements a probatoire suite à mes demandes.

-Je vais commencer par vous raconter mon histoire. Je suis née en l'an de Grace 512. Oui je sais Emmet, je suis assez bien conservé pour mon âge. Fils d'un riche seigneur, j'avais une vie très aisée. Mais je me sentais différent. Je réunissais à moi tout seul tous vos dons, à l'état de dormance bien sur mais assez pour me sentir décalé. Je suis parti un matin faire un petit galop avec mon étalon et en franchissant le lit d'une rivière, je suis passé dans un monde parallèle, comme vous. Un homme m'y attendait pour discuter avec moi de ma destiné. Il me dit qu'il était le chef médiateur entre le monde naturel et surnaturel. Que dans le monde où je vivais, la magie y avait court, les fées et les anges veillaient sur nous, des loups grands comme des ours, des créatures qui ne se nourrissaient que de sang existaient belle et bien et qu'il y avait une sorte de roi pour diriger tout ça. Il me dit que je serai alors immortel si j'acceptais. Il s'approcha de moi et m'apposa les mains sur les joues. Je vis alors tout ce qu'il disait, et j'y ai cru. Il me dit que j'avais été choisi pour prendre sa place. Que j'avais le choix entre accepter ou refuser, j'ai accepté. Il me fit alors passer six épreuves différentes destinées à révéler mes dons. Je ne cache pas que se fut dur. Mais une fois les épreuves passés, je me suis rendu compte que c'était cette vie, cette destiné qui me manquait pour être entier. Je vous ai choisi tous les six pour la raison qu'il ne faut plus qu'il n'y est qu'un seul dirigeant, pour un homme rassemblant tous ces pouvoirs, c'est très lourd à porter. Vous êtes né avec un de ses six pouvoirs en vu de diriger, alors voulez vous passez les épreuves ou retourné à vos vies ? Je vais vous laisser le temps de réflexion, je reviendrai quand vous serez prêt.

Il se dématérialisa et s'en fut comme il était venu.

Le silence règne en maître jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet ouvre la bouche.

-Jazz, mec, t'as un don super cool !

-T'es nul Em, tu te rends compte de ce qu'il nous propose ?

Alice semble plonger dans ses pensés. Mon cerveau tourne à toute allure par rapport au fait qu'il souligne nos caractéristiques profondes comme étant des dons. Est-ce que j'ai réellement envie d'embrasser une vie de devoir « monarchique » ? Et mon père dans cette histoire ? Est-ce que je pourrai continuer à le voir ? Cette vie d'immortelle semblait alléchante mais quand est-t-il du fait de fonder une famille, avoir des enfants et un chien ? Bon bien sur un mari aussi par la même occasion !

- Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je le sens moyen se truc. Quand est-t-il de nos vies, nos familles et nos amis ? Vous vous sentez vous, de diriger un monde qu'on ne connait pas ? Franchement à 17 ans, je vois ma vie autrement !

Jasper inspire profondément et prend la parole.

-Il y a encore beaucoup de zones d'ombres, Bella, comme le fait de fonder une famille, les responsabilités qui vont nous incomber, on est tous encore très jeune et on a la vie devant nous. Dit-il en regardant Alice. Elle prend la parole à son tour.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Jazz, mais n'as-tu jamais rêvé d'une autre vie ? N'as-tu jamais eu cette impression qu'il te manquait quelque chose ? Moi, j'ai envie de tenter les épreuves. Qu'est ce que ça nous coute ? Pas nos vies en tout cas. Si il nous propose ses responsabilités à nous, et à personne d'autre, c'est que c'est peut être notre destiné. Qu'il nous faut ça pour être entier ?

Emmet à l'air dubitatif. Les responsabilités et lui ça fait deux. C'est un peu l'enfant du groupe et il aime assez profiter de la vie. Rose est plus ambitieuse, donc je pense qu'elle songe sérieusement à la proposition. Elle déclare.

-Je pense, dans un premier temps, que l'on peut passer ses épreuves, voir ce que ça donne, par la suite lui demander plus de renseignement sur nos fonctions et notre devenir, c'est la plus grosse zone d'ombre du deal. Je ne me vois pas sans enfants plus tard donc pour moi c'est ce qui me décidera.

Je l'approuve immédiatement et Edward aussi. Il n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche. Je le vois se tourner vers pour me dire quelque chose.

-Je suis d'accord pour passer les épreuves, et pour éclaircir les derniers points avec Aro. Je ne me vois pas laisser mes parents derrière moi. Et pour les enfants peut être pas tout de suite mais dans le futur, oui.

-Alors on peut le rappeler pour lui dire qu'on accepte les épreuves. Ok ?

-Yes la belette ! Aro ! On s'est décidé et on accepte de passer les épreuves !

Le temps de dire ouf, nous sommes tous téléportés dans une pièce inconnue.


	7. Chapter 7

**coucou tout le monde,**

**je suis encore là et je suis contente que mon histoire plaise**

**un grand merci pour vos com**

**jus de carotte:la belette c'est Bella Emmet l'appelle comme ça dans le chap 5 j'espère que tu va aimer la suite**

**lydouille:voici la suite !merci de me lire**

**gwla10:je ferai tout pour ne pas tomber dans les clichés type saint graal, promis, empathe oui quand j'ai fais la correction auto j'ai pas fait gaffe ,je vais voir si je peux modifier(je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le fonctionnement du site),je vais essayer de suivre tes conseils tu me dira si tu vois une différence au prochain chapitre mais je ne suis pas une pro et je suis surement trop pressée de publier,je vais essayer de me tout cas je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et je te laisse lire la suite**

**pleins de bisous à tous et merci de me laisser un petit com ça me motive grave!**

**ps:il y a un petit passage croustillant!j'espère que ça ne choquera personne **

Chapitre 7

Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une petite salle sombre, éclairée par des lampes torches. Les murs sont en pierre et trois portes en bois sont situées au fond, à coté desquelles se trouve une petite table. Nos tenues ont changé, paires de basquet pour tout le monde, pantalons en lycra noirs et top noirs manches longues pour les filles et bas de survêtement vert kaki, tee-shirt moulants noirs pour nos hommes. Une sacoche est suspendue à nos hanches. On va faire quoi là, la guerre ? La voix d'Aro s'élève autour de nous.

-_A partir de maintenant, vos dons vont se réveiller. Cela viendra petit à petit, et ça vous aidera à appréhender vos nouvelles capacités. Laisser vous guider par vos instincts, soyez à l'écoute et faites attention à vos vies. Bonne chance mes amis !_

-_Aro ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? On n'est pas sensé risqué nos vies, non ? Et c'est quoi cette tenue ? On s'est transformée en Lara Croft, pourquoi ?_ Je suis énervée, vraiment !

Pas de réponse. Merde, il n'y a pas d'issue à par ces trois portes ! On se regarde, nos mines oscillent entre la stupéfaction et l'angoisse.

-_Ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça de choisir les épreuves_. Souligne Rosalie complètement contrite. Emmet essaye de lui remonter le moral comme il peut.

-_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, mon petit sucre d'orge, quoi qu'il en soit, on n'a plus le choix, il faut qu'on avance._ Il enveloppe sa chérie dans une douce étreinte et Rosalie fond en larmes. Le trop plein d'émotions. Jasper ne tient pas en place et décide de passer à la loupe le moindre centimètre carré de cette pièce. Il s'approche du petit guéridon en marbre qui se trouve à la droite des portes et se saisie d'une feuille de papier. On se précipite tous vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il y a d'inscrit dessus. Il décide de nous la lire.

« _Chers amis,_

_Pour la suite de l'aventure, vous allez avoir besoin dans un premier temps de tenues confortables, c'est pourquoi vos apparences ont changé. Deuxièmement, un grand calme sera requis pour faire face à la première épreuve, Jasper tu va pouvoir essayer de mettre en application ton don. Et pour finir, vous aurez besoin de ce qu'il se trouve dans vos sacoches avant d'entrer dans la première salle. Le choix de la porte vous incombe._

_Bon courage et que le jeu commence. »_

-_Jazz, tu peux essayer ton truc sur Rose, ça pourrait m'aider là._ Emmet ne sait plus quoi faire pour calmer Rosalie, qui est en train de lui trempé le tee shirt. Tout à coup je me sens comme engourdie, j'ai les paupières lourdes comme si je n'avais pas dormis depuis quinze jours. Ca doit être pareil pour les autres parce que je les vois bailler tour à tour et se frotter les yeux. Le seul qui va parfaitement bien, c'est jasper.

-_Jazz, va y mollo, on est tous en train de tomber, on a dit calmer pas endormir._ Comment j'arrive à sortir cette phrase de ma bouche et que se soit compréhensible, ça reste un mystère mais je vais déjà mieux. C'est incroyable, il aurait pu tous nous plonger dans un profond sommeil sans que l'on ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-C'est _terrible, Jazz tu veux bien essayer avec d'autre sentiment, telle la joie, la peur ou la colère ?_

_-Bien sur Alice je vais essayer._ On commence par sentir une joie pur déferlée sur nous et l'euphorie se lit sur nos visages, s'ensuit la plus grosse frayeur de toute ma vie si bien que je sens presque mon cœur s'arrêter de battre et mes poils se dresser sur tout le corps. J'en ai froid dans le dos ! Ca ne dure que cinq secondes environ, heureusement parce qu'on aurait surement du me réanimer, je serai morte de peur, mais peut être qu'Edward m'aurait fait du bouche à bouche ? Miam ! Une vague de luxure s'abat sur nous et là tout dérape ! Je saute sur Edward en plaçant mes jambes sur ses hanches, je l'embrasse fougueusement pendant que j'intime une douce friction entre nos deux sexes. Lui, place ses mains aux creux de mes reins pour me soutenir pendant qu'il dévore ma bouche. Le paradis ! Une chaleur insidieuse s'infiltre et monte en moi quand je le sens devenir dur. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux qui le font gémir de plaisir et il me plaque contre le mur. Et là plus rien ! La tension sexuelle est retombée. Jasper ! Je l'interroge, furieuse.

-_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec toi, ça va pas la tête de nous faire ressentir ça ?_ Il rétorque aussitôt en me rabrouant.

-_C'est ta faute, Bella, c' est toi qui a ressentis ça et je n' ai pas pu me contrôler quand j' ai posé les yeux sur Alice, merde ce n'est pas confortable du tout ça !_ Dit-il en tirant sur son survêt, tout penaud. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant la tête des filles, lèvres gonflés et rouge, cheveux décoiffés et les pommettes rougies. Les regards sont rêveurs. A dire que c'est à cause de moi ! Quoi ? Punaise, c'est vachement puissant son don ! Je décide de couper court en changeant de sujet.

-_Bon, je pense que tu as pu cerner ton don, qu'est ce tu en pense ?_ Edward semble exaspérer.

-_Emmet, garde pour toi tes pensés salaces, ça ne m'aide pas là !_

Le grand nounours s'empourpre violement. Mes yeux font l'aller retour entre les deux quand soudain je me rappelle qu'Edward est télépathe, oh merde il peut entendre ce que je pense ?

-_Oui Bella mais uniquement quand tes pensés ont un rapport directe avec moi, sinon les gars, je peux tout entendre_. Il rajoute plus bas pour moi seule. _Et tes pensés ne sont pas pour me déplaire mais l'endroit n'est pas approprié, ma douce._

Mon attention est détournée par Emmet qui se tortille pour sortir ce qu'il a dans sa sacoche et j'en fais de même.

Tiens, pourquoi on a ça sur nous ?


	8. Chapter 8

**coucou me revoilà**

**un émorme merci pour vos com laissés pour le dernier chapitre, apparement il vous a plus et j'en suis contente**

**si grace à mon histoire vous pouvez oublié 5 minutes vos soucis,ma mission est accomplie!**

**gros bisous à bree, jus de carotte et à angel. et bien sur à toutes celles qui ont mis en suivis mon histoire**

**j'espère que je fais de moins en moins de fautes, je relis beaucoup plus.**

**je vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'aventure!**

**ps:je ne posterai surement pas avant la semaine prochaine à bientot et laisser moi un ptit com biz**

Chapitre 8

Je tenais dans les mains, une sorte de paire de lunettes. Pas une paire de lunettes de soleil, non, le genre lunettes de ski grises, sans la mousse. Pourquoi des lunettes ? On va aller se faire bronzé ? Je n'ai pas pris ma crème solaire indice total. Je vois que les autres ont l'air autant perplexe que moi, à part le nounours.

- _Cool, ce n'est pas les nouvelles lunettes pour les jeux de simulations ? J'ai vu une émission qui en parlait, c'est super pointue ces petits bijoux. Tu les mets et tu entres dans un monde virtuel, ça peut servir à jouer à des jeux style call of et pleins d'autre, le nec plus ultra !_ Emmet et ses jeux vidéo, quand je vous disais que c'était un vrai gosse ! En tout cas, ça sert et il nous donne matière à réflexion.

-_Je crois que t'as raison mec, une merveille de technologie !_ S'enthousiasme Jasper. Il est déjà en train d'étudier sa paire sous tous les angles. Le regard admiratif qu'il décroche à ses lunettes me fait sourire, c'est bien les mecs ça !

-_Si c'est vraiment ça, je suis soulagée, on ne va peut être pas risqué nos vies réellement ! Virtuellement c'est vachement mieux !_ Rose retrouve le sourire et continu. _Je pense que je vais leur mettre la pâtée, avec l'entrainement intensif que je suis avec Emmet c'est gagné !_

-_Va y ma poule montre leur que les femmes sont les plus fortes !_ _Tope là !_

-_Hey, oh, ça va oui, il ne faut pas abuser quand même ! Je ne compte pas pour du beurre non plus !_ Emmet essaye de rassembler toute sa virilité dans sa remarque.

Tout le monde explose de rire, imaginer Rosalie en train de mettre une pile à Emmet aux jeux vidéo, ça doit donner ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Emmet proteste.

-_Hey, tu ne gagnes pas tout le temps quand même ! _

_-Je te laisse gagner quelques parties parce qu'autrement tu es grognon._ Réplique-t-elle l'air blasé.

Des sourires narquois fleurissent sur nos lèvres pendant qu'Em affiche une moue boudeuse ! Mais quel enfant celui là ! Edward prend la parole en regardant Alice.

-_Alice c'est quoi ce qui vient de se passer ? T'as des flashs ?_ Nous observons tous Alice avidement tant et si bien qu'une légère coloration envahie ses pommettes. Elle est hésitante et choisie avec précautions ses mots.

-_Je crois bien que j'ai vu quelle porte nous allions choisir et qu'apparemment il n'y avait aucun danger ! Je suis soulagée mais en même temps qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Des jeux vidéo ? Vraiment ? Mais c'est la kata, je suis nul et je n'aime pas les jeux vidéo. C'est le genre de chose qui m'angoisse et me stresse au plus au point, déjà que mon rythme cardiaque avoisine les deux cent à l'heure, là, c'est sur, je vais mourir !_

Jasper s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Il place ses mains dans son dos et lui frotte doucement. Je pense qu'il doit faire usage de son don parce que nous nous détendons, c'est agréable ! Toute la tension accumulée s'évacue comme une vague qui reflue.

Je décide de chausser mes lunettes pour voir ce que ça donne. Elles semblent être éteinte, ça marche comment ce truc ? Je les enlève et cherche un bouton, quelque chose pour les mettre en route. Rien. Peut être que quand on va pénétrer dans la salle, elles vont s'allumer toutes seules ? Surement.

-_Je ne voudrais pas passer pour le morfal de service mais je commence à avoir les crocs, Aro on a faim !_ Emmet, la bouffe, son grand amour, après Rosalie bien sur, quoi que… Mais c'est vrais qu'il a raison, j'étais supposée manger de belle pommes d'amour et me gaver de barbe à papa !

Sur le guéridon, apparaissent des sandwichs et des bouteilles d'eau ! Pour les barbes à papa, on y repassera ! Mais bon c'est mieux que rien.

-_Merci Aro, vous êtes un père pour nous !_ Donner lui de la nourriture et vous êtes son ami pour la vie ! Comme on dit le plaisir d'un homme passe par celui de son estomac. Les garçons se précipitent pour attraper à manger. Il y en a six identiques. D'après la composition, ça ressemblait à des pains bagnats, j'adore les pains bagnats !

Après nous être sustenter, nous avons tous bu un coup. Jasper ouvrit la bouche.

-_Après ce succulent repas, il serait peut être temps de se mettre en marche. Je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai hâte de savoir ce qui nous attend de l'autre côté._ Nous sommes tous d'accord avec lui sauf Alice qui lui jette un regard noir. _T'inquiète pas bébé, on est tous là, aux moindres pépins, on vient t'aider, d'accord ? _Lui dit-il d'une voix très douce. Alice, quelque peu rasséréner, hoche la tête et lui sourit timidement. C'est bien Alice, là ? Elle prend alors la parole.

-_D'après les flashs que j'ai eu, nous empruntions la porte de droite_.

-_Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller !_ Nous sort Emmet. Un vrai bout en train ce type ! _Tout le monde est prêt ? Qui passe en premier ?_

Edward passe devant et lui dit qu'il va le faire.

-_C'est bon Emmet, je m'en charge. Sortez vos lunettes et mettez les, ne sait jamais !_

On fait ce qu'il nous demande et nous nous tenons derrière lui. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

-_On reste ensemble Edward, on veille l'un sur l'autre._

-_Ensemble jusqu'à la fin ma douce !_ Me rétorque-t-il avec son fabuleux sourire en !

-_C'est pas le moment les gars ! On y va là !_ J'ai oublié Jasper et son don, on n'a vraimment plus aucune intimité, ça craint ! Edward me lance un clin d'œil auquel je réponds.

-_C'est partis !_ Et Edward pousse la porte.


	9. Chapter 9

**coucou tout le monde me revoilou,**

**j'espère que je vous ai beaucoup manquer mais j'ai eu un week-end bien charger. Entre le mari et les trois enfants c'est pas de tout repos. J'espère avoir un peu plus de temps pour publier régulièrement cette semaine! Un grand merci pour toute vos reviews et mise en alertes ça fait très plaisir.**

**Je sais que vous avez plusieurs hypothèses pour l'histoire qui suit et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes. Pleins de gros bisous à tout le monde et bonne lecture!**

**disclamer:les personnages appartiennent bien évidement à la grande Stéphanie Meyer je ne fait que jouer avec mais l'histoire est de moi!**

Chapitre 9

Edward pousse la porte et nous nous retrouvons dans une immense salle, style entrepôt complètement vide. Elle devait au moins faire 800m2, mur gris en tôle, plafond super haut, presque aussi haut qu'une salle de cinéma. Nous avançons un peu dans la pièce et la voix d'Aro retentit.

-_Chers amis, quand les lumières vont s'éteindre, le jeu commencera. J'ai surement oublié de vous prévenir que j'adore les nouvelles technologies et j'ai cru comprendre que vous en étiez presque tous satisfaits, désolé miss Brandon mais j'ai pensé que vous seriez plus détendu en ne risquant vos vies que virtuellement. J'ai pensé aussi que ça vous serait plus agréable de faire les six épreuves en une, moins de stresse. Je pourrai communiquer avec chacun d'entre vous personnellement en entrant directement dans votre tête. Je vous rappelle qu'à tout moment vous pouvez interrompre le jeu avec un mot de sécurité ce mot est Twilight. Veuillez vous diriger vers le centre de la pièce quand vous serez prêt_.

Personne ne bouge, tous semblaient méditer les paroles d'Aro. Le point positif est que nous pouvions interrompre le jeu à tout moment. Je décide de prendre la parole.

-_Je pense qu'il faut que nous nous mettions d'accord. Si l'un d'entre nous a le moindre doute, la moindre crainte, qu'il se sent dépasser par les évènements ou qu'il n'a tout simplement pas envie de continuer, il ne doit pas hésiter à utiliser le mot de sécurité_.

Tous acquiescent. Emmet a l'air impatient, Rose également. Les sourires sont revenus sur quelques lèvres et dans un sens c'est rassurant. L'épreuve parait tout de suite moins dure quand elle est partagée. Qu'est ce que qui nous attend une fois les lumières éteintes ?

-_A votre avis, on va faire quoi ? Moi je penche pour une bataille avec des vampires et des loups, ça va saigner !_ Emmet et ses idées abracadabrantes !

-_Moi je penche plus pour une épreuve de réflexion et d'énigme enfin c'est ce que j'espère !_

Rétorque Jasper, lui qu'on a très peu entendu jusque maintenant, semble se réveiller tout à coup. Son regard azur semble s'animer, lui qui fana de stratégie et de retournement de méninges ! Edward semble plus préférer la première hypothèse.

-_Allez, _dit-il, _pour faire plaisir à tout le monde, un petit mix des deux, reflexion, action ! mais quoi qu'il en soit, ce que Bella a dit est très important, moindre risque, doute ou peur, on arrête tout, c'est ok pour tous ?_

Alice hoche vigoureusement la tête , ce qui n'eu aucune incidence sur ses cheveux, coiffée en toute circonstance ! Elle dit alors.

-_Edward et Jasper, il va falloir que l'on compte sur vous pour faire le lien entre nous, entre Jasper qui prendra la température de nos émotions, qui pourra nous donner un petit coup de pouce et Edward qui aura accès à nos pensés et nos doutes, je suis plus sereine_.

Nous nous plaçons au centre de la pièce et nous attendons. J'enttends quelques souffle, histoire d'essayer d'évacuer le stresse qui revient petit à petit. Jasper doit le sentir parce qu'il se tourne vers nous et nous envoie une vague de calme.

Les lumières s'éteingnent et nos lunettes prennent le relais. Nous nous trouvons en foret, assez dense en arbres et buissons. Pour l'instant, rien ne bouge autour de nous, nous sommes figés, oreilles aux aguets. Rose chuchote.

-Vous croyez qu'il faut qu'on avance ?

-Je pense que oui. Chuchotai-je à mon tour. Tout le monde se met en route. Nous faisons quelques dizaines de mètres quand on perçoit de bruit d'une cavalcade. Les souffles sont très bruyants et se rapproches très vite de nous. En me sentant en réel danger je sens comme une seconde peaux se détacher de moi. Je regarde et vois comme un voile bleu que j'arrive à étirer autour de mes amis, Aro a parlé de bulle, il vaut mieux qu'ils soient tous sous ma bulle, on ne sait jamais ! Je relève les yeux et là mon cœur manque un battement. Les autres sont comme figés d'horreur. Une meute de loups arrivent droit sur nous, mais pas des loups comme on voit au zoo, non, des loups gros comme des ours ! Le regard fou, les babines retroussés et l'écume aux lèvres, ça commencent à nous faire réagir.

-_Les filles, courrez !_ Nous intime Jasper.

Le temps de se retourner, les loups sont déjà sur nous mais une chose bizarre se produit : les loups se retrouvent par terre complètement assommés. Non, c'est moi qui ai fait ça avec ma bulle ?

-_Je crois que je sais comment marche mon don les gars_. Edward se tourne vers moi.

-_C'est toi qui les a assommé ?_

-_Je crois bien que oui. J'ai remarqué comme un voile bleu autour de moi et je me suis dit que c'était peut être mieux que je vous mette en dessous aussi, ça agit comme une sorte de bouclier et ils n'ont pas pu nous atteindre._

-_Hey, la belette nous a sauvés la vie ! T'as vu les crocs qu'ils ont, ils n'auraient fait qu'une bouché de nous !_ Je lui réponds avec le sourire.

-_Mais de rien Emmet, tu me revaudras ça plus tard !_lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

La voix d'Aro retentit à nouveau.

-_Bravo Bellissima, tu as réussi la première partie !_ Et plus rien.

Nous explosons de joie à cette annonce, pas si compliquer que ça ! Edward vient me prendre dans ses bras et me faire virevolter dans les airs ! J'en ai la tête qui tourne mais il me tient bien, je n'ai pas peur ! Le sourire radieux qui illumine ses traits m'hypnotise. Mon regard doit avoir changé parce que le sien s'obscurcit. Il observe avec avidité mes lèvres que je lui offre de bon cœur. Le baiser n'est pas tendre et l'urgence s'en ressent. La chaleur monte de plus en plus quand nous sommes interrompus par un raclement de gorge.

-_Heu, les gars, il y a des chambres d'hôtel pour ça._ Bam ! Rose lui file une targette dans la tête.

-_Merci Rose_ ! Nous lui dimes en cœur. Nous éclatons tous de rire.

-_Mais Rose chérie c'est vrais quoi, nous, on ne fait pas ça n'importe où !_

_-Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi Emmet McCarthy !_

_-Comment tu veux que je te résiste mon petit sucre d'orge ?_ Lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Le regard de Rose s'adoucit et elle l'embrasse langoureusement.

-_C'est pour ça que je t'aime mon nounours !_ Lui dit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

- _Bon ce n'est pas tout les gars mais on va peut-être se remettre en route parce que ce n'est pas encore fini !_ Nous encourage Jasper. Nous grognons tous mais nous nous mettons en route. Nous n'avons pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'Edward ne se fige. Alice en fait de même.

-_Quelqu'un approche, je peux entendre ses pensés et tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ce n'est pas un amis._

_-Rosalie, ne t'éloigne pas, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !_lui cri Alice mais trop tard, Rose a disparue !


	10. Chapter 10

**coucou tout le monde,voici la suite!**

**entre la neige, les gosses qui sont à la maison c'est pas facile de publier mais j'essaie.**

**je suis coincée chez moi, voiture pas équipé donc on ne prend pas de rique, j'espère que pour vous ça va.**

**un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes,pleins de gros bisous et laisser moi un ptit com pour me faire part de vos impressions,je les attends avec une grande impatience!**

**bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 10

Emmet se met à hurler et cours comme un dératé.

-_Emmet, attend nous !_ Pas la peine, il ne nous entend même pas, le mieux que l'on puisse faire c'est de le suivre et ne pas le perdre de vue. Edward me regarde et me dit.

-_Je peux entendre les pensés de la personne qui a pris Rosalie, et il ne lui veut pas que du bien. Je pense que ça doit être un vampire parce qu'il parlait de son sang. Bella tu ne t'éloigne sous aucun prétexte de moi, c'est clair ? Je ne veux pas te perdre avant d'avoir eu notre premier rdv._

-_Donne moi tes dispos tout de suite, on fixe une sortie !_

-_Dès que l'on sort de là, diner au resto, soirée ciné et ballade au clair de lune !_dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Un romantique ! Des millions de papillons explosèrent dans le creux de mon ventre. C'est la première fois qu'un garçon me fait cet effet là. Je me sens toute chose quand il me couve de son regard de jade. J'ai toujours été un peu frileuse avec la gente masculine, ils ont toujours l'esprit placer au niveau de la braguette mais lui, c'est différent pas une remarque sur mon physique ou sur mes seins, il est prévenant et tendre mais aussi fougueux comme si un feu intérieur le consumait, à l'instar de mon envie. Je crois bien que je tombe amoureuse, il a l'air parfait !

-_J'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à te connaitre et je ferai tout pour, Edward._

_-Moi aussi ma belle, moi aussi !_

Nous avons continué à courir et nous avons aperçu Emmet accroupi derrière un gros buisson. Il nous fait signe de ne pas faire un bruit et de regarder. Plus loin, nous apercevons plusieurs individus. Une femme, taille moyenne, une crinière aussi rouge qu'un feu ardent et une attitude très féline. Deux homme, un grand blond à queue de cheval l'air mauvais garçon et un autre homme, noir de peau et des cheveux coiffés en dreadlocks. Ils ne paraissent pas très âgés, vingt quatre vingt cinq ans à tout cassé.

Nous continuons de regarder et nous apercevons Rose couchée par terre. Elle semble inconsciente mais pas abimée. L'endroit ressemble à une petite clairière, très jolie avec une multitude de fleures sauvages. Elle forme un cercle quasiment parfais comme si les hommes l'avait fabriqué.

Le soleil fait son apparition et là un énorme choc. Les trois ravisseurs se mettent à scintiller de milles feux comme si leurs peaux étaient recouvertes de milliers de diamants, réfléchissant les rayons du soleil.

-_Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_-Se sont des vampires, Emmet, je le sais parce que j'ai entendu leur pensés. S'ils attendent c'est qu'ils nous tendent un piège pour pouvoir nous drainer tous les six. Vous avez une idée de comment faire ?_

Jasper nous regarde d'un air calculateur. Qu'est ce qu'il va nous sortir ?

-_C'est très simple, je vais jouer de mon don pour les assommer et Bella et Emmet iront récupérer Rosalie._ Edward le coupe.

-_Je ne lâche pas Bella d'une semelle ! C'est nous deux ou rien ?_ Dit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

-_Ok, pas de soucis. Moi je reste là avec Alice. Bella, tu engloberas tout le monde sous ta bulle et moi je les assomme. Tenez-vous prêt, je commence_. Il se concentre fortement et nous les voyons tomber comme des mouches. Très utile ce don. Je mets ma bulle en place et on se précipite au près de Rosalie, elle n'a rien.

Emmet est soulagé et la serre dans ses bras. Il se retourne vers Edward et lui demande de lui tenir Rosalie cinq secondes.

-_Edward c'est lequel qui a pris ma Rose ?_dit-il sans lâcher les trois individus des yeux. Edward parait surpris de la question mais répond tout de même.

-_C'est le blond, j'en suis certain_. Emmet se retourne et laisse exploser sa rage. Il se met à le tabasser et à le martyriser. Je prends peur et regarde Jasper pour qu'il le calme un peu. On voit Emmet tomber à genoux et je cours le prendre dans mes bras.

-_C'est fini mon nounours, ta chérie va bien, elle ne craint plus rien mais ça ne sert à rien de t'acharner sur lui et en plus il est endormi, tu ne peux pas frapper quelqu'un qui dort ça ne se fait pas._ Mes paroles sont très douces mais fermes. Je l'oblige à se relever et lui frotte le dos pour l'apaiser.

-_Ouai tu as surement raison mais tu te rends compte qu'ils comptaient la tuer ! Et nous avec ! Rien que d'y penser, j'ai les poings qui me démangent !_ Je baisse les yeux sur ses mains et suis horrifiée par ce que j'y vois. Elles sont en sang ! Il n'a pas ménagé sa force mais quand on regarde l'autre, il n'a rien, pas une égratignure ! Comment c'est possible ? Je me penche vers le blond et lui touche la peau. Elle est comme du marbre glaciale comme de la neige et dur comme du granit.

-_Les gars c'est la chose la plus dingue que j'ai jamais vu, on dirait du marbre, sa peau est si dure et froide, t'as du souffrir Em, tu ne t'es pas cassé les doigts aux moins ?_dis-je avec inquiétude. Il me rassure d'un regard.

-_T'inkiet, Bella, je n'ai rien de casser mais c'est vrai que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte ! Ca fait du bien !_ Il est mort de rire, l'endouille !

-_Em...Emmet ?_ Rose commence à se réveiller doucement. Em se précipite pour la prendre dans ses bras et il lui caresse doucement la joue. _Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Je commençais à regarder un peu de partout quand j'ai sentis un coup violent derrière la nuque et puis le trou noir._ Elle écarquille les yeux tout à coup et fusille son chéri du regard. _Emmet McCarthy, qu'est ce que tu as fabriqué pour avoir les mains dans cet état là ?_

-_Je voulais faire la peau au méchant mais elle est plus dure que ce que je pensais._ Dit-il tout penaud avec un regard de chien battu. C'est vraiment énorme de voir ce grand dadet dans ces petits souliers devant sa petite femme ! Mais comme Rose ne peut pas rester fâchée contre son homme, son regard s'adoucit et elle le sert fort dans ses bras.

- _La prochain fois, Em chéri, tu prends quelque chose pour taper, tu n'abimeras pas tes mains comme ça, elles peuvent encore me servir !_ dit-elle avec un clin d'œil…gourmant ? Heurk, pas d'image comme ça dans mon esprit !

Edward se retourne vers Jasper et Alice et leur fait signe que tout va bien.

-_Bon et si on y allait les jeunes ce n'est pas tout mais on a une épreuve à terminer !_ Il me tend la main que je saisie immédiatement.

-_C'est bon, mon roudoudou, je vais bien, je peux marcher comme une grande tu sais !_

_-Comme tu veux Rosie chérie mais si ça ne va pas tu me le dis, je te porterai. _

Le temps de se relever et de se retourner, le paysage a déjà changé.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**J'espère que le chapitre qui arrive vous plaira comme j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire.**

**Je voudrais faire un ptit clin d'œil à ma Coco qui vient de découvrir ma petite histoire qui apparemment lui a bien plus (pourvus que ça continu !) et à Audrey.**

**Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews et mise en alertes/favoris, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça vous plaise. C'est ultra motivant et ça m'aide à ne pas lâcher.**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous (si kelks hommes il y a) une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review comme trace de votre passage, je les attends avec impatience.**

**Biz à tous !**

Chapitre 11

Nous nous retrouvons dans une espèce de grotte, froide et lugubre. Le sol est recouvert de galets. L'humidité ruissèle le long des parois. Un feu de camp rayonne en son centre et comme des papillons de nuit attirés par la lueur des flammes, nous nous y rejoignons. Je regarde avec appréhension le plafond de peur de voir quelques chauves-souris s'en détacher et s'en prendre à mes cheveux. Rien que d'y penser un frisson de dégout me parcourt l'échine. Edward qui ne me lâchait pas des yeux, s'en rend compte et me prend dans ses bras comme pour me rassurer. Et ça marche. Emmet, lui, scrute de partout. Je fais un clin d'œil discret à mon homme qui me regarde d'un drôle d'air et je lui indique Em de la tête. Un éclair de compréhension traverse ses deux émeraudes et il commence à sourire doucement.

-_Qu'est ce qui ce passe Em, tu cherche quoi ?_

Il me regarde en rougissant et il tente d'expliquer.

-_Je regarde juste si il n'y a pas pleins de bestioles qui seraient prêtes à nous bouffer, on ne sait jamais il faut être prudent !_ dit-il en reprenant un peu confiance en lui. Je n'y crois pas, le grand Emmet McCarthy aurait-il peur des araignées ?

-_Em ne bouge pas mais je crois bien qu'il y a une araignée qui remonte le long de ton bras…_

Il pousse un hurlement perçant et commence à courir comme un possédé à travers la caverne. Les autres le regardent comme si il lui était poussé un troisième œil et finissent par exploser de rire. Le grand costaud réalise enfin qu'il est hors de danger et commence à me reluquer d'une façon qui laisse présagée de sévères représailles. Il s'approche tranquillement de moi et me parle avec un sourire candide.

-_Ma chère petite belette, tu n'aurais pas mentis à ton nounours rien que pour lui flanquer les jetons quand-même ?_ Le ton est doucereux et s'il avait eu des fusils à la place des yeux, je pense que je serais morte sur place. Je me contente de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, je ne suis pas sûre qu'un son correct ait pu franchir le seuil de mes lèvres. _Parce que si c'est le cas_…il fait durer le suspense…_tu sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer, hein ?_

J'opère un demi-tour sous le bras d'Edward et commence à courir. Je slalome entre nos amis qui sont morts de rire.

-_Edward, au secours, aide moi, il va me torturer !_ Je reviens me planquer derrière le dos de mon chéri et celui-ci se retourne, me sourit…et se décale sur la gauche. La surprise me fige sur place, la bouche grande ouverte. Le lâche ! Emmet en profite pour me saisir à la taille et me charge sur son épaule. Je pousse un grand cri de détresse mais je vois bien que pas un seul de mes amis n'a envie de me venir en aide.

-_Bande de traitre ! Pas un pour me sauver !_

Il commence à tourner en rond pour me déstabiliser et il me jette presque par terre pour exercer sa vengeance. Ses mains sont partout sur mes côtes, il a réussi par je ne sais quels moyens à me bloquer les bras pour que je ne puisse pas me débattre. A force de rire et de hurler, j'ai les yeux pleins de larmes et la gorge qui me brule autant que mes poumons. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi, il faut toujours que je pousse Emmet à bout et à chaque fois, je sais bien comment ça se termine, c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne. Toujours à se titiller, à se chercher mais il n'empêche que l'on s'adore. Un peu comme des frères et sœurs.

-_Pitié …Emmet… j'en peu plus …je vais …mourir …si tu continu…comme ça !_

_-Je pense sincèrement, Emmet, qu'elle a compris et qu'elle ne se moquera plus jamais de toi à l'avenir._ Intervient calmement Jasper, ce Héros !

-_Oui…oui…je regrette…Emmet…je ne le referais plus…c'est promis !_ Les chatouilles s'arrêtent mais les mains restent proches.

-_Jure le Bella !_

_-Je te le jure Em, sur la tête de ma petite sœur !_

_-Tu n'as pas de sœur Bella !_ Ses mains se rapprochent dangereusement de mes flans.

-_Je te le jure ! Je te le jure !_ Je lui hurle précipitamment.

-_Bien, je te crois mais je vais m'en assurer. Si jamais tu continus…tu devras me faire un gâteau par jour pendant…un mois ! Deal ?_dit-il en me tendant la main.

Etant trop fatiguée pour argumenter je lui saisi la main.

-_Deal !_ Et il me redresse.

-_Quand est ce que vous allez arrêtez vos gamineries, vous deux ?_ Nous demande Alice.

-_Jamais !_ Nous répondions en cœur. Nous nous sommes regardés avec Emmet et nous avons éclaté de rire comme des gosses faisant une mauvaise blague. Je saute dans les bras du gros nounours pour lui faire un énorme câlin et il me rendit mon étreinte avec joie, m'enveloppant dans une étreinte fraternelle. Je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

-_Je t'adore Emmy, t'es comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu, tu ne m'en veux pas de t'embêter tout le temps ?_ Il me regarde avec une grande tendresse.

-_Jamais, et essaye un peu d'arrêter pour voir._ Je lui dépose un énorme bisou sur la joue et me retourne vers les autres restés silencieux pendant notre échange. Rose nous regarde attendrie, elle sait très bien qu'il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous. Elle a eu un peu de mal au début mais elle a vite vu qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de moi. Je suis devenue comme sa nouvelle sœ et moi avions vraiment une relation particulière, toujours en train de se chercher mais dans le fond, on s'adore !

Alice et Jasper ne nous regardait même pas, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se câlinaient, à l'intérieur d'un monde dont nous ne faisions pas parti.

Edward me regardait, ses yeux brillants de milles feux à la lueur des flammes et il me tendit ses bras. Je m'y engouffrais comme si ma vie en dépendait. C'était tellement bon et doux, sa chaleur m'entourait tel un cocon protecteur, je m'y sentais bien, à ma place. A dire que nous ne nous connaissions pas quelques heures au paravent et nous étions déjà si proche. D'une main, il me caresse la nuque, en dessous de mes cheveux en faisant des petits cercles légers comme une plume. Son autre main se place sur ma joue et me guide vers un baiser très tendre intimant à mes lèvres une dance langoureuse. Nous nous séparons lentement et je plonge mon regard chocolat dans ses belles émeraudes. Ses pupilles sont dilatées par ce que je pense être du désir, un délicieux frisson secoue mes entrailles, quand, tout à coup, la voix d'Aro nous tire de notre univers.

-_Mes chers amis, je vais vous demander de prendre place autour du feu et de vous tenir les mains de façon à former un cercle. Ensuite fermez tous les yeux et laissez vous guider._

Nous prenons tous places autour des flammes et nous tendons les mains pour faire ce cercle. Je jette un dernier regard à mes amis en m'interrogeant sur la suite des évènements. Alice est la première à fermer les yeux et nous l'imitons tous. J'entends un halètement et des images arrivent par vague dans mon esprit.

**Alors verdict ? Kelks hypothèses ? Tous à vos review !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou me revoilou !**

**Tout d'abord, un énorme merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu donc merci à Grazie, leia26, jus de carotte, angel . b . danny, shelly draven(j'adore the crow mais il n'y a pas grand monde qui connaisse) et guest. Merci pour toutes les mises en alerte et favorite, je le redis encore une fois mais ça fait super plaisir !**

**Pour l'hypothèse d'angel, j'ai faillis l'intégrer rien que pour rire un peu mais ça ne suivait pas l'idée de base, dommage (peut-être plus tard, je mets sous le coude).**

**Bon j'arrête et je vous laisse lire et n'oublier pas ma petite vitamine pour la suite, les reviews !**

Chapitre 12

Autour de nous, il y avait des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Nous portions de longues capes noires à capuche et la pièce où nous nous trouvions ressemblait à une salle des trônes. Les plafonds étaient extrêmement haut, dominés par une majestueuse verrière qui laissait entrer la lumière. Les sols étaient recouverts de marbre rose du Portugal et reflétait comme un miroir. Nous étions situés sur une sorte d'estrade si bien que nous dominions notre environnement.

Des personnes étaient agenouillées devant nous et attendaient quelque chose. Quoi, je ne sais pas, mais le regard de mes compagnons ne laissait rien paraitre. Je croisais un regard qui me fila la chair de poule, le même regard que les trois jeunes gens qui avaient enlevé Rosalie, un regard rouge sang.

Il y avait apparemment trois groupes distinct : les yeux rouges pour les vampires, s'en suit ceux qui pourrait être des fées à en juger par leurs ailles diaphanes qui trônaient dans leurs dos et la douce lumière qui semblait rayonner de leurs corps, et le dernier groupe semblait constituer d'hommes habillés vraiment légèrement, seulement des shorts ou bermudas. Ces derniers n'avaient rien à envier à Emmet niveaux musculatures et ils avaient tous un tatouage au niveau de l'épaule droite, comme s'ils faisaient partis d'un même gang.

-_Vos majestés, nous venons quérir vos conseilles suite à une transgression de la règle de la territorialité. Les vampires ont passé notre frontière Ouest et nous avons attrapé le resquilleur._

L'homme au tatouage s'adressait à mes amis et à moi-même. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'ai pris la parole, comme poussé par une force intérieure et que je ne contrôlais pas, simple spectatrice de mon propre corps.

-_Cher Jacob, chaque individu vivant sur cette Terre humain, loup, fée ou encore vampire, est soumis à la même loi, le respect des territoires de l'autre. La paix perdure uniquement et grâce à l'application stricte de cette loi. Chaque contrevenant est passible de la peine de mort parce qu'il met en péril l'équilibre de ce monde. Donc, en conséquence de ses actes, l'individu sera mis à mort avec effet immédiat et son nom apparaitra sur la liste des traîtres, pour que chacun sache que l'on ne désobéie pas impunément aux lois établies._

Un grondement de révolte s'éleva parmi le groupe du condamner à mort et quelques individus commencèrent à chahuter la garde. Tout à coup, un homme se détacha du groupe et fonça directement sur moi. Arrivé à cinquante centimètre, il fut projeté à terre en se tortillant de douleur. Edward, qui était à ma droite, me prit la main en me demandant si ça allait.

-_Bien sur, ne t'inquiète donc pas autant, amour, tu sais pourtant que je ne crains plus grand-chose. Mon bouclier est en place et la garde veille sur notre sécurité, Jasper peut assommer n'importe qui et la preuve en est qu'il a paralysé de douleur ce vampire. Cela fait maintenant deux cent cinquante ans que tu t'inquiète pour moi alors que je ne risque rien. Et en plus, si quelque individu nourrissait de sombre dessein à mon égard, tu en serais le premier informé, n'est ce pas ?_

-_Bella, ma douce tigresse, cela fait bien longtemps que je m'inquiète de ton sort et cela ne va pas changer du jour au lendemain. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes semblable à de la pierre que nous sommes invulnérable. Rappel toi ce qu'il est advenu d'Aro, lui qui voulait couler des jours paisibles et trouver sa compagne pour ensoleiller le reste de son éternité, c'est retrouvé étêter et en flamme en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Alors ne m'en veut pas si je me soucis de toi._

-_Au faite_, dis-je avec un sourire en me tournant sur ma gauche, _merci Jasper_.

-_Ce fut un plaisir très chère_. Rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

En me penchant un peu plus, je vis que Rosalie était triste, comme éteinte de l'intérieur. Aucune lueur ne pétillait dans son regard, les épaules voutées comme si elle portait un trop lourd fardeau.

Emmet, quand à lui, n'était plus aussi exubérant qu'avant. Le regard sévère, épaule raide, dos droit comme un i, son attitude représentait l'austérité même. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa moitié, un éclair de tristesse traversa brièvement son regard, mais c'était tellement rapide que je pensais presque avoir rêvé.

Alice accrocha mon regard.

-_Bella, puis-je te parler en aparté, s'il te plait ?_ Je fus intriguée par ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à me dire mais son regard était neutre. Je hochais la tête pour acquiescer et me leva en même temps qu'elle. Une porte était située derrière nous et nous l'empruntions. Sitôt la porte refermée sur nous, Alice se transforma en véritable furie.

-_Bella, tu ne crois pas qu'il y a eu suffisamment de mort ? Tu crois qu'il ne va pas falloir revoir nos lois ? Comment peux-tu rester si sereine face à ça ?_

-_Alice, en tant que représentante des vampires, je sais très bien qu'il n'y a que cette solution pour que l'entente continu de perdurer…_

-_Mais la rébellion gronde, Bella, tu te mets des œillères si tu ne le vois pas ! Bientôt, nous allons avoir à faire face à une guerre, où beaucoup de chose vont changer ! J'ai vu ces choses là arriver et je peux te dire avec certitude que nous n'en réchapperons pas vivant ! _

-_Alice, ça fait dix ans que tu nous annonce une rébellion mais nous n'avons toujours rien vu. Tu es la représentante du monde des fées, gère ton monde et laisse-moi gérer le mien._ Répliquai-je sèchement. Je fus surprise de ce que ma bouche avait dit. Je ne contrôlais absolument rien ! Mais ce qui me surprit le plus, fut l'attitude résigné d'Alice. Que c'était-il donc passer pour que notre amitié soit réduite à néant, pourquoi mes amis sont-ils si différent d'il y a quelques heures ? Est-ce que nous avions fait un bond dans le temps ? Et pourquoi suis-je apparemment la seule que ça dérange ? Pourquoi mon corps ne m'obéit-il pas ? Quelle galère !

-_Tu cours à ta perte et à celles des tiens, Bella. Je t'aurais prévenu._

Elle fit demi-tour en s'en fut par là où on était arrivé.

**Alors est ce que ça vous a plus ? D'autre hypothèse ?**

**Toutes à vos reviews !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je pense que le chapitre précédent à du vous perdre un peu mais dans les prochaines publications vous trouverez un sens à tout ça. Je suis d'accord avec toi Grazie, Bella ne me plait pas trop mais c'est nécessaire, Alice a très souvent raison. Je n'en dis pas plus. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plus. Un énorme bisou à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Jus de carotte, c'est vrais qu'il était bizarre ce chapitre mais mon cerveau doit l'être aussi un petit peu, mdr.**

**Je vous laisse lire la suite et attend avec impatience vos impressions. A bientôt**

Chapitre 13

Mon cœur avait mal, très mal. Mon amitié avec Alice avait un sacré coup dans l'aile et mes propos m'aurifiaient. Condamné à mort un homme parce qu'il a franchit une soit disant frontière ? Ca va vraiment très mal ! Et en plus, je n'ai aucune influence sur mon propre corps. Est-ce une épreuve de plus, est ce un aperçu de nos futurs responsabilités ? Apparemment, il y aurait pas mal de chose à changer et un énorme travail nous attend tous, moi la première. Je me dégoute ! Si j'en avais la possibilité, j'aurais fondu en larmes mais je ne pouvais pas m'appesantir sur mes misères, mon corps retournait déjà dans la salle des trônes.

Je franchis le seul et un grondement sourd se répercuta dans la pièce. Mon enveloppe charnelle ne tressaillit même pas mais moi j'étais morte de peur. C'est bien moi qui inspire cette animosité !

-_Gardes, exécutez la sentence sur le champ !_

_-Bella ! Non !_ Alice était scandalisée. Jasper lui saisit la main et lui serra doucement. Le regard qu'Alice m'adressa, oscillait entre l'incompréhension et la haine. J'aurais voulu pouvoir intervenir mais je ne pouvais pas !

Un groupe tira un homme devant nous. Cet homme m'était familier, mon dieu, c'était le même que dans la clairière, le grand blond à queue de cheval. Son regard n'était que défiance et me jaugeait ironiquement.

-_Prisonnier, avez-vous une dernière requête avant d'être exécuté ?_

Il prit la parole en crachant sa haine envers moi.

-_Votre altesse, le seul crime que j'ai commis est d'avoir franchis par inadvertance cette foutue frontière. Mais je peux vous jurer que si vous me tuer, les répercutions seront au-delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Ma compagne n'aura de cesse de vous exterminer tous, un par un. Vos lois sont stupides et inefficaces, la révolte gronde. Je vais peut être allé brûler en enfer mais vous me suivrez de prêt, de très prêt ! C'est une prison, le monde que vous avez créé !_

- _Gardes, maintenant !_

Quartes hommes se saisir du condamné et lui infligèrent une torsion sèche au niveau du cou. Un bruit horrible de ferrailles que l'on tord se répand dans la pièce. Une déchirure apparue sur sa gorge et la tête se détacha enfin. Un sanglot retentit non loin de moi et je soupçonnais Alice d'en être l'auteur.

-_Alice,_ sifflais-je comme un serpent, _si tu ne peux pas te contenir, sort de cette pièce !_

Jasper m'adressa un regard désolé, il se leva avec sa moitié et quitta la pièce. Je portai alors mon attention sur les autres et se que j'y vis me brisa le cœur. Emmet n'était que froideur, Rosalie transpirait la haine et Edward…Edward ne me regardait même pas mais son attitude entière était rigide, comme si il n'approuvait pas mes actes. Et je le comprennais mais pourquoi me laissaient-ils tous faire ? Je ne veux pas de cette vie là ! Où sont les enfants, nos enfants, notre famille ? Emmet, avec lequel j'avais une si belle complicité et qui ne mâchait pas ses mots à mon encontre, s'emblait faire comme si je n'existais plus. Un garde fit irruption dans la pièce et se précipita vers nous, l'air effrayé.

-_Votre Altesse, une attaque est survenus à la salle des comptes, les vampires ont tout saccagé et tout brulé, hommes et biens. Les rebelles se dirigent à présent vers le palais ! Une femme vampire rousse semble être à leur tête._

_-Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour les stopper ?_ L'interrogeais-je agacée.

-_Ils ont réussi à neutraliser tout le monde avec un vampire nommée Jane ! Elle inflige la plus insupportable des tortures et laisse tout le monde à terre. D'autres viennent à leur tour et les décapitent. C'est une véritable boucherie ! Pas un seul survivant ! Qu'allons-nous faire ?_ S'écria-t-il quasiment hystérique.

-_Jasper, Edward et Emmet, venez avec moi, nous allons régler ça !_

Jasper qui était revenu, approuva de la tête. Alice secouée par d'énormes sanglots, le suppliait de ne pas y aller.

-_Ne me laisse pas, n'y va pas, vous courez à votre perte si vous y allez, Emmet, Edward réagissez bon sang, vous savez que ça va arriver ! Rose, tu ne va pas y aller ?_

_-Est-ce que j'ai le choix, les loups sont mêlés aux conflits indirectement, nous nous devons d'y aller et en plus, je ne laisserai pas Emmet tous seul._

Alice semblait se plonger dans ses méandres intérieurs et, elle releva la tête abattue.

-_Jasper, si tu veux vraiment y aller alors je reste avec toi. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te protéger._ Déclara-t-elle résignée. _A la vie, à la mort, pour toujours._

-_C'est de notre devoir de rester unis envers et contre tous. Même si nous avons des divergences d'opinions, ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser des gens de faire massacré sans lever le petit doigt. Et oui amour, nous deux c'est à la vie, à la mort, pour toujours et à jamais._

Un sentiment de honte envahi la petite brunette. Elle se saisit de la main de son compagnon et me dit.

-_Nous te suivons, Bella, même si je sais la finalité de ce combat_.

- _Bien, allons-y._

Nous nous élancions vers les lourdes portes de chêne et nous les ouvrions. Mes cinq amis et moi pouvions apercevoir au loin, une énorme colonne de fumé. Ca sentait la mort. Je me mis à courir suivie par les autres mais à ma plus grande stupéfaction, Rose et Emmet se transformèrent en immenses loups comme ceux qui nous chargeaient dans la clairière. Alice quitta son manteau suivit par Jasper et deux belles paires d'ailes se déployèrent dans leurs dos. Alors comme ça nous avions chacun nos particularités ! Des loups, des fées et des vampires ! Chacun représentatif de son « clan ».

Nous arrivions très rapidement face aux rebelles qui nous attendaient. Un silence pesant régnait, annonciateur d'un féroce combat qui sera surement sanglant…et fatal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou voilà la suite.**

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour suite au précédent chapitre.**

**Est-ce qu'il vous a plus ou pas ? Est-ce que j'ai perdu tout le monde ou pas ?**

**Bon, je remercie mes fidèles lectrices jus de carotte, angel-b-danny et grazie pour leurs com**

**Je vous laisse lire la suite et comme d'ab laissez moi un ptit com**

**Biz **

Chapitre 14

Une femme se tenait au centre des rebelles. Grande, rousse élancée, son regard rubis n'était que haine. Et en plus, je la connaissais. La compagne de l'homme qui vient d'être exécuter, celle de la clairière. Mes amis faisaient front avec moi et des loups c'étaient positionnés en cercle autour de nous, la garde derrière. Nous étions une bonne vingtaine mais les forces adverses s'élevaient au moins à une cinquantaine. Cela ne semblait perturber personne que nous soyons en infériorité numérique. Surement que mon don et celui de Jasper devait rassurer tout le monde.

La femme s'avança et pris la parole.

-_Votre altesse_, cracha-t-elle_, Vous venez de commettre une terrible erreur, en éliminant mon compagnon, vous avez déclenché une révolte dont vous ne voyez même pas l'ampleur. Vous vous sentez surement à l'abri derrière votre bouclier et forte grâce au don du Roi des fées mais vous allez très vite déchanter. J'ai avec moi quelques amis qui ont des dons très intéressant. Laissez-moi-vous présenter Jane, Alec et Damon. Jane vient près de moi, ma chérie._

Elle tendit la main à une petite blonde à l'allure enfantine. Une sublime chevelure lisse blond cendré, de grands yeux rouges lui mangeant le visage qu'elle avait en forme de cœur. Des lèvres rouges sang pulpeuses se tordirent dans un sourire hostile qui me fit froid dans le dos. Sa tenue ressemblait plus à celle d'une écolière, jupe courte plissé bleue, socquette blanches, chaussée de souliers vernis noirs, une chemise blanche, cintré à la taille qu'elle avait fine et les cheveux coiffés d'une barrette de coté.

- _Voyez-vous, Jane a un pouvoir intéressant et semblable à celui du roi Jasper. Elle est très habile pour infliger la plus monstrueuse des tortures mentale_. Elle se tourna vers la gauche et fit un signe de tête au suivant.

Le jeune homme qui s'avança avait un visage poupon, les cheveux aussi brun que les ailes d'un corbeau. Habiller en tee-shirt, jeans et basquets, il avait une allure très décontracté que je lui enviais.

-_Voici Alec. Alec est le frère jumeaux de Jane et on les surnomme le double-enfer. Autant Jane vous torture, autant Alec vous paralyse. Vous vous retrouvez dans l'incapacité totale de bouger. Quand l'un vous paralyse, l'autre vous torture et nous, on vous achève_.

-_Tu semble oublier un point bien précis…_

_-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie rien. Laissez moi vous présentez enfin ma pièce maitresse, le clou du spectacle,_ elle se tourne vers la droite et tendit la main_, Damon. Damon est nécessaire pour pouvoir vous détruire. Il annihile tous les dons qu'il veut. Stupéfiant n'est ce pas ? Et en plus, il est très remonté contre vous, vous avez mis à mort son frère, Stefan, il y a un peu moins d'un an. Vous avez détruit des familles, tué des frères, des sœurs, des parents, vous nous avez mis en cage et pour cela vous allez mourir aujourd'hui. _Siffla-t-elle avec haine et colère. Elle se tourna vers la petite blonde. _Jane fait nous une petite démonstration de tes talents_.

La jeune femme promena son regard sur nous pour l'arrêter sur Edward. Edward tomba à genoux et se mit à geindre. Je l'englobais de suite sous ma bulle et il se calma. Rosalie, sous sa forme lupine, se mit à hurler à la mort et je fis de même. Mais lorsque la rousse se tourna vers Damon, il me fixa et ma bulle éclata. Des hurlements de douleurs s'élevèrent dans nos rangs et Alec se mit à l'œuvre. Nous étions tous bloqués, immobiles telles des statues de plomb. La douleur me submergea alors et je vis disparaitre Alice et Jasper. Ils avaient surement un don de téléportations ou quelque chose dans ce genre, au moins, ils échapperaient au massacre.

La rousse s'avança lentement vers moi. Dans mon brouillard de douleur, je m'aperçu qu'elle fixait Edward qui se tordait de douleurs à mes côtés. Mes amis poussaient des cris de douleurs, me déchirant les entrailles. Je pouvais voir une lueur sadique sur son visage. Elle se pencha vers moi pour murmurer à mon oreille.

-_Bella, je vais mettre à mort tes amis et je vais commencer par Rosalie. Regarde bien_.

Deux vampires s'approchèrent de Rose et lui déchiquetèrent le pelage de son cou. Ils lui prirent la tête et la tourna d'un coup sec. Le grand corps velu de mon amie retomba sur le sol, mort. Emmet se mit à sangloter et à hurler et se fut son tour.

-_Maintenant, c'est au tour de ton cher Edward, comme tu as tué mon compagnon, à toi de connaitre cette douleur immonde de perdre ta moitié_. Un homme s'approcha lentement d'Edward. Ce fut comme au ralenti, il s'agenouilla au niveau de sa tête, et il tourna le regard vers moi. Une totale satisfaction transpirait de ses trais. Edward me lança un dernier coup d'œil et fut détruit sous mes yeux. Une douleur atroce me terrassa et un cri de peines et de tristesse remonta de mon ventre jusque dans ma gorge. Mes yeux me brulaient mais aucune larme n'en coula. La jeune femme se mit alors à rire, d'un rire quasi démoniaque.

-_Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait du bien de savoir que tu es à ma merci mais toutes bonnes choses à une fin, tu va mourir maintenant. Dis adieu à ce monde et va en enfer !_

Elle se saisit à deux mains de ma figure, un dernier sourire flotta sur ses lèvres et se fut la fin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou tout le monde**

**Ne me tapez pas je me suis dépêchée pour vous mettre la suite**

**Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de cette petite histoire qui j'espère vous aura plus**

**Oui c'est vrais, j'ai quasiment tué tout le monde mais mislapy à raison à propos d'Alice je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ça me touche que vous suiviez l'aventure de mes personnages**

**Si je vous ai permis de vous évader un peu de notre monde si dur et si cruel alors je suis contente ! lol !**

**Si une suite vous intéresse, dites le moi, que j'y réfléchisse autrement nous nous retrouverons dans quelques temps pour une autre aventure !**

**Pleins de gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 15

Une brume épaisse confinait mon cerveau dans les limbes. Ce qu'il c'est passé ? Je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. J'ouvre un œil, puis un deuxième. Nous sommes toujours dans la grotte. Tous ensembles. Vivants. Les autres secouent la tête comme pour se sortir d'un cauchemar. Les airs que leurs visages revêtent sont abasourdis, quasiment ahuris. Les faciès sont graves interrogatifs, et je me demande s'ils ont vécu la même expérience que moi. J'en ai encore la chair de poule. Je regarde Edward, les larmes aux yeux.

-_Elle t'a tué à cause de moi._ Il me prit dans ses bras pour me rassurer. La culpabilité me dévore le cœur.

-_Je suis là, Bella, je suis vivant, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense qu'il faut que l'on discute de ce qui c'est passé._ Nous avons tous approuvé d'un signe de tête. _Je pense que c'était une vision de notre futur générée par Alice. Elle a été la première à recevoir des images_.

-_J'étais comme prisonnière de mon propre corps, je ne pouvais pas parler, pas bouger…j'étais comme…une simple spectatrice de ce qui m'entourait. C'était horrible, toute cette haine, envers nous, je crois bien que je ne pourrais pas le supporter_. Commence Alice.

-_Si vous aviez sentit toute la haine et la rancœur qui émanait de la pièce où nous nous trouvions, c'était insupportable mais comme Alice, je ne pouvais pas intervenir ou interagir, vous m'imaginez en roi du monde des fées ? Non, très peu pour moi ! On a pu sauver notre peau que grâce à notre magie et le fait de vous laisser à la merci des autres m'a franchement fait chier ! Comment on a pu faire ça ? Ce n'est pas nous, ça !_ Continu Jasper.

-_Sans parler du fait, qu'à la fin, on a tous crevée ! Merde ce n'est pas rien, quand même ! Rosie qui a été tué sous mes yeux, c'était horrible ! Et le truc le plus dingue, c'est qu'on était des loups ! Des sales cabots !_ Emmet était furax, il bouillait littéralement !

-_Moi ce qui m'a le plus déçu, c'est l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants pour nous. Mon autre moi se trouvait dans une énorme dépression à cause de ça ! Toute une vie sans enfants ! Un véritable cauchemar ! Et ces exécutions, avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur autrui, n'est pas pour nous, apparemment._ Rose vient de soulever un point essentiel aux yeux des femmes de notre groupe. Pas de possibilité de créer notre propre famille.

Je repensais à ce corps, dur, froid, stérile et sans cœur.

-_Définitivement, je ne veux pas de cette vie là !_ Affirmai-je, sur de moi.

-_Tout à fait d'ac avec toi, ma poule !_ Dirent Rose et Alice en même temps.

-Et toi Edward, qu'est ce que tu as ressentis ?

Edward se mit à fourrager furieusement dans ses cheveux, limite à se déclencher une calvitie précoce.

-_Comme vous le savez tous, je peux accéder aux pensés les plus intimes de tout le monde, à part toi Bella, et ce que j'y ai lu m'a anéantis. Apparemment, avec Bella, nous avons hérité du monde le plus difficile à gérer. Nous avons du faire des choix, pour maintenir un semblant de calme et d'ordre. Nous n'étions pas du tout populaire mais aucun de nous six ne l'était. Nous avions tous énormément de réfractaires et régner dans ces conditions me parait hautement intolérable. Nous ne sommes pas compatibles avec des statuts monarchiques, ça ne nous correspond pas du tout. Sans parler du fait que toutes nos famille, je parle de nos parents, sont morts alors que nous étions des « quasi » immortels. Pas la possibilité de créer notre foyer, tout était inscrit à l'avance, comme si nous n'avions pas d'influence sur notre propre destiné ! Je veux garder mon libre arbitre, je ne veux pas perdre ceux que j'aime, je veux profiter de ma vie et assumer les responsabilités que j'aurais choisis ! Pas celles imposés ! Nous commençons tout juste à profité de la vie et nous sommes jeunes, alors je vous pose la question voulez vous vraiment tenté l'expérience ou on arrête tout ici ?_

_-Pour moi, _dit Rose_, la question ne se pose même pas. Les enfants étaient la condition sine qua non donc, c'est un grand NON !_

_-Pareil pour moi_, poursuit Emmet_, voir ma Rosie malheureuse n'est pas tolérable_. Il se pencha pour prendre sa bien-aimée dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-_Idem, Alice était trop malheureuse et pareil ce n'est pas tolérable. _

_-Voir mes amis mourir n'est pas ce que j'attends de la vie, le fait d'être une fée ne m'aurait pas dérangé mais la femme aigrie que j'étais devenu…grrr…et en plus, vous avez vu nos fringues ? Une horreur totale ! Le shopping ça existe quand même ! Définitivement non._ Quelques rires nous secouèrent. Alice et son addiction au shopping !

_-Donc si je compte bien, nous avons six non catégoriques_. Edward fait le tour et lit sur nos visages que nous sommes tous en phase_. Donc, si on est tous d'accord, nous pouvons rappeler Aro pour lui signaler notre refus. C'est parti ? _Nous hochâmes tous de la tête_. Emmet, c'est toi qui a la voix la plus puissante, à toi l'honneur._

_-Laissez faire l'homme, _il poussa sur sa grosse voix_, Aro !_ Son cri résonna tout autour de nous.

_-Oui mes amis, je suis bien là, ôtez vos lunettes et nous nous retrouvons tout de suite au manoir._

Nous obéissons et enlevons nos lunettes. Nous étions encore dans la sorte de grand hangar du début. Un souffle nous balaya et nous changions de décors.

**Alors vos impressions ? Taper ou pas taper ? Bella vous énerve un peu moins ?**

**Posé moi des questions si vous voulez, j'essayerai de répondre à tout le monde par MP**

**Biz à bientôt**


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou tout le monde

Voici le dernier chapitre, s'en suivra un épilogue mais avant j'aimerai savoir si une suite vous tente ?

Merci à : leia26, jus de carotte, grazie, cassy-chou et guest pour vos coms

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plus, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, en espérant vous faire plaisir

Pleins de gros bisous à toutes et bonne lecture

Ps : laissez-moi un petit com sur vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisirs

Chapitre 16

Les murs du manoir nous entourent. Aro préside en bout de table et chacun de nous est installé autour. Un silence glacial règne. Le chef de « cérémonie » prend la parole.

-Chers amis, tout d'abord, vous vous en êtes très bien sortis avec les épreuves. Vous avez su allié vos différents dons pour vaincre l'adversité. Vous avez su maîtriser trois vampires et plusieurs loups en un rien de temps. Ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde. J'ai sentis qu'à la fin de cette première épreuve, vous étiez emplis de confiance en vous et unis. L'épreuve suivante était une vision de votre futur générer par Alice et mis en commun par mes soins. Je n'ai eu aucunes espèces d'influences sur le contenu mais j'en ai eu sur le mode de transmission. La vision que vous avez eue peut se présenter comme une mise ne garde sur les erreurs que vous pourriez commettre et vous pouvez en tirer les enseignements qui en découlent. Maintenant que vous avez toutes les cartes en mains, j'attends votre réponse. Une petite précision, cependant, si vous décidez d'arrêter l'aventure maintenant, tous les souvenirs que vous avez acquis ici, seront effacés de votre mémoire, vos dons seront à nouveaux « endormis ». Vous pourrez reprendre votre vie là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Rassemblant mon courage à deux mains, je décide de prendre la parole.

-Aro, je pense parler pour tout le monde en vous disant que c'est un immense honneur que vous nous faites de nous avoir choisis pour vous succéder. Mais là, je parle pour moi en vous disant que je ne suis pas prête à prendre les rênes de votre monde. Je suis encore trop jeune et je n'ai pas encore pu profiter de la vie comme je le voulais. Mon père a besoin de moi et j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai envie de lui présenté mon petit copain, j'ai envie de lui dire que je vais me marier, je veux qu'il m'emmène jusqu'à l'hôtel où m'attendra mon promis et surtout je veux qu'il puisse tenir ses petits enfants dans les bras, leurs apprendre à pêcher, les emmener voir des matchs de baseballs en dévorants du pop corn ou des hot dog. Cette vie que vous nous proposer en est dépourvue. Je ne veux pas passer à côté de ma vie et avoir des regrets jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je reprends mon souffle et je suis fière de moi. Mon regard se porte sur mes amis et ce que je vois dans leurs yeux me fait chaud au cœur. Admiration, assentiment, amour et confiance y règnent. Alice prend la parole, elle semble avoir une précisions a ajouté.

-Aro, sauf votre respect, vos fringues sont totalement horribles ! Comment est ce que je pourrais faire dans un monde où il n'y a pas de shopping ? C'est vrai quoi, c'est mon plus grand hobbies !

Nous sommes tous morts de rire et je crus voir ce dessiné sur les lèvres de notre hôte, l'ombre d'un sourire. Il reprit la parole.

-Je peux deviner que tout le monde est d'accord avec Isabella et Alice. Soit, votre choix est fait mais je resterai à proximité de vous pour veiller à votre sécurité. Et en plus, je vous suis très attaché mais vous n'aurez plus aucuns souvenirs de moi. Peut-être que dans le futur, vous aurez à réfléchir à nouveau à mon offre et qui c'est si ne vous changerez pas d'avis ? Bien je vous dis juste au revoir les amis et à bientôt !

Un épais nuage de fumée s'élève autour de nous et nous engloutis.

Bip…bip…bip…

Punaise, où est ce que je suis ? J'ai les yeux fermés et un marteau piqueur a élu domicile dans ma boite crânienne. Oulala, j'ai envie de vomir ! J'ouvre un œil et je vois un haricot juste à côté. Ni une ni deux, mon repas prend le chemin inverse de quand il est rentré. Je sens une main fraiche sur mon front et entends un murmure apaisant au milieu des bips.

J'ai mal à la tête c'est une horreur ! L'endroit où je suis n'est pas stable du tout, on dirait qu'on roule. J'entends une sirène qui rugit. Des doigts se posent sur mes paupières pour me les soulever. Un flash de lumière m'aveugle. Je pense que je suis dans une ambulance.

-_Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ? Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait essayez d'ouvrir les yeux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans une ambulance et nous allons vous faire passé quelques examens. Le manège que vous avez fait a eu un petit problème technique. Rien de grave mais ça vous a mis dans les vapes. Mademoiselle ?_

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Souvenirs ? Alice et moi parties pour la fête foraine, rendez vous avec Rose, Em, Jasper et son cousin Edward…je crois. Le nouveau manège, le Twilight, de la vitesse, de la peur… et puis plus rien. Trou noir ! Et mes amis, où sont-ils ?!

-_Mes…amis ?_

_-Dans le même état que vous mais ils vont bien. L'attraction que vous avez faite a eu un problème de réglage. Il a pris beaucoup trop de vitesse, vous vous êtes pris une accélération de plusieurs G qui vous a tous fait tomber dans les vapes mais rien de critique. Le gérant a actionné le système d'arrêt d'urgence pour que vous ne dérailler pas, il a eu de bons réflexes. Vos amis nous suivent dans les ambulances, vous vous retrouverez à l'hôpital. On a déjà prévenu l'ensemble de vos parents, ils seront là très vite, je pense. Reposez vous nous sommes bientôt arrivé, ça va allez._

Mes paupières sont trop lourdes et je retombe dans les bras de Morphée.

L'hôpital

Quand je reprends consciences avec la réalité, j'ouvre subitement les yeux. Des tuyaux sortent de mes bras, eurk ! Mon père est là. Il est sur une chaise totalement inconfortable, je pense, et il dort. Son visage est marqué par l'angoisse. Mais bon, avec moi, il devrait avoir l'habitude de me retrouver dans ces situations. Je suis une habituée des hôpitaux, les plâtres ça me connait ! Je décide de le réveiller avant qu'il ne se chope un torticolis.

-_Papa ?_ La vache, me voix est toute rauque et j'ai la gorge sèche. _Papa ?_ Un peu plus fort. Il se réveille en sursaut et un soulagement indescriptible envahi ses traits.

-_Bella, ma puce, est ce que ça va ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ? Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière ? Oui, je vais l'appeler !_

-_Oh, oh, oh, du calme, ça va, j'ai juste soif, tu peux me donner un verre d'eau, s'il te plait ? _

_-Bien sur, tout de suite ma chérie._ Et il se précipite avec un verre dans la salle de bain pour remplir un verre. En moins de trois seconde il est de retour et me tiens pour que je puisse boire. Le frais du liquide ravis ma trachée entièrement desséchée.

-_Merci papa. _

_-Je vais appeler l'infirmière pour lui dire que tu es réveillée, ça fait quand même quarante cinq heures que tu dors, ma puce._

Quoi ? Quarante cinq heures ? Ba ça c'est du dodo.

-_J'ai dormis aussi longtemps ?_

_-Oui, tu m'as filé une belle trouille ! Tes amis t'ont même surnommé la marmotte !_ Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

-_Je paris que je dois ce doux surnom à Emmet ?_

_-Tout juste, recouche toi, j'appelle._

Il se précipite dans le couloir et laisse la porte entrouverte.

-_Infirmière ? Infirmière ?! Elle est réveillée, ça y est !_

C'est bon, tout l'hôpital sait que je suis sorti du sommeil ! Une infirmière d'une trentaine d'année rentre dans la chambre. Elle n'est pas très grande, tipé, de long cheveux bruns retenu en queue de cheval. Une peau mate et de grands yeux en amande soulignent son visage chaleureux.

-_Bonjour Bella au bois dormant, je m'appelle Sue. Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Est-ce que vous avez mal quelques parts ? Tête ? Ventre ? Envie de vomir ?_

Je réponds non à toutes ces questions. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon père, qui semble complètement sous le charme de cette belle indienne. Il a du sentir mon regard sur lui car il me lance un rapide coup d'œil et détourne la tête…en rougissant ? Attend, mon père qui rougit comme un jouvenceau ? C'est la première fois que je le vois réagir comme ça !

-_Ne vous inquiétez pas Sue, tout va bien. Et mes amis, ils sont toujours là ou ils sont déjà sortis ?_

-_Ils ont eut leurs autorisations de sortie mais ils font tous le pied de grue dans la cafeteria, je vais aller les prévenir que vous êtes enfin réveillée._

-_Merci, Sue, c'est très gentil à vous._

-_De rien ma belle_. Me fit-elle avec un sourire radieux. Avant de franchir la porte, elle lança un petit regard en coin à mon père qui se figea sur place. Mais qu'est ce qu'il est handicapé des sentiments, celui là !

-_Elle est super gentille, Sue. Hein papa ?_

-_Bien sur qu'elle est gentille, c'est ton infirmière, elle ne l'aurait pas été, je l'aurais viré !_

_-Papa, elle te plait_.

Ces yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur.

-_Qu'est ce que tu raconte Bella, c'est plus de mon âge…et puis elle est trop jeune pour moi !_

-_Papa, tu n'as jamais eu ce regard là avec personne avant. Tu as le droit de refaire ta vie et tu dois refaire ta vie, j'en serais plus qu'heureuse pour toi ! Si elle te plait, fonce ! Demande lui son numéro, invite la à boire un café, je pense que tu ne la laisse pas indifférente_.

Il semble réfléchir.

-_Tu crois ?_

_-Bien sur ! T'as pas vu le petit regard qu'elle t'a lancé en sortant ?_

-_Ba si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais essayer._

_-Fais le papa, autrement tu pourrais le regretter_.

Nous sommes interrompus par une tornade brune qui se jette dans mes bras.

-_Bella, tu nous as fait peur ! Il faut toujours que tu te démarque du lot, hein ? Il faut que tu te fasses désirer ?_

_-Désolée, ma poule mais j'avais très sommeil ?_ Elle se met à rigoler et je vois les autres entrer dans ma chambre.

-_Alors, la marmotte, t'as fini d'hiberné ?_ Em, toujours le mot pour rire celui là.

-_Tu me cherche dès que je me lève, Em ? Franchement ? Tu sais ce qui t'attend ? _

_-Quand tu veux ma belle !_

-_Oh Bella ! Plus jamais de frayeur comme ça !_ Rose très autoritaire. Elle me prend dans les bras pour me faire un gros câlin. Jasper se penche pour me déposer un énorme bisou sur la joue et j'aperçois Edward derrière, un peu gêné.

-_Entre Edward, je ne vais pas te manger ! Notre rencontre a été époustouflante ! On a terminé la nuit à l'hôpital mais ne t'inquiète pas, avec moi, c'est une question d'habitude !_ Dis-je en plaisantant.

-_Notre relation commence sur les chapeaux de roues mais j'aime ça._ Il me balance un petit sourire en coin qui me fait fondre et comme je suis toujours reliée au moniteur cardiaque, je suis grillée, mon cœur s'emballe, les bips s'accélèrent. Le rouge envahie mes joues et son sourire se fait éclatant. Quelqu'un se racle la gorge. Merde, mon père est toujours là !

-_Papa, tu n'as pas quelque chose à demander à Sue ?_

_-C'est bon, j'y vais ! Soyez sage les jeunes !_

_-Bien sur, chef Swan !_ Tous mes amis ont répliqué en cœur, se qui déclenchent l'hilarité générale.

Mon père sort en maugréant dans sa moustache.

-_Alors, Em, on peut toujours compter sur toi pour nous foutre dans la merde ? _Attaquai-je d'emblé mon grand dadais de nounours.

-_Qu'est ce que j'en savais qui allait y avoir un incident ? _

-_Je te taquine Em, relax !_

_-Si il vous était arrivé quoi que se soit, je l'aurais regretté tout ma putain de vie !_ La culpabilité le ronge, il faut que je le rassure.

-_Em, viens là !_ J'écarte les bras et il s'y réfugie. Je lui frotte le dos et lui murmure à l'oreille.

-_Em, on est tous là, vivant, en bonne santé et tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! La prochaine fois qu'il y a une nouvelle attraction, on ne prendra pas les premières places, c'est tout ! On laissera d'autres personnes servir de cobayes, nous, on a déjà donné._ Il rigole un peu et je sais que la crise est passée. Rose me lance un regard soulagé. Il a du lui mener une vie d'enfer ! La pauvre.

Je vois Alice faire un signe aux autres et ils me disent presque tous au revoir. Presque sauf Edward qui vient s'installé à mes côtés.

-_Bella, je ne vais pas y aller part quatre chemins. Tu me plais. Je me suis rendus compte que la vie est trop court pour vivre avec des regrets donc quand tu sors de là, c'est restau, ciné, ça te dit ?_

_-C'est quand tu veux !_ La réponse a franchis le seuil de mes lèvres sans que ne m'en rende compte.

Je suis récompensé par un sourire lumineux. Il se penche doucement, m'interrogeant du regard, et, délicatement, dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis surprise mais réponds bien vite à son invitation et là j'ai comme un flash. Je l'ai déjà embrassé ! Je le sais ! La saveur de ses lèvres m'est familière et mon corps répond de son propre chef. Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net.

-_Edward, est ce que je t'ai déjà embrassé ?_

_-Non, pas que je sache…mais tout me semble tellement naturel avec toi, comme si on se connaissait déjà. Pour moi, nous deux, c'est un peu comme une évidence._

_-Bien, alors tentons l'expérience !_ Et il dévora fougueusement mes lèvres, de bons moments nous attendent !


	17. épilogue

**Et voilà, c'est la fin !**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivies et qui ont interagit avec moi.**

**Vos coms me sont très précieuses et je vous remercie de vous être donner la peine de me faire voir que vous étiez passées par là. Une suite n'est pas à exclure, plusieurs personnes seraient partantes.**

**J'ai adoré écrire cette fic, je pense que mon écriture a évolué, et progressé du début à la fin**

**Pleins de gros bisous à tous et peut-être à bientôt pour une suite ?**

Epilogue

2 ans plus tard

-_Papa, Sue, je sors, Edward m'attend au parc ! Faites un bisou à ma petite sœur pour moi !_

Et oui, Sue et mon père n'ont pas perdu de temps ! A la sortie de l'hôpital, mon père a invité Sue pour boire un café à la maison et quinze jours après, il y avait une troisième personne parmi nous. Sue est adorable et très maternelle. Elle a pris dans mon cœur la place de la mère que je n'ai jamais eue.

Deux mois plus tard, une réunion de famille a été convoqué pour m'annoncer que dans quelques mois, nous ne serions plus trois mais quatre. Dans un premier temps, j'ai été choqué mais voir mon père aussi heureux, ça n'a pas de prix alors j'ai félicité comme il se doit les futurs parents. Sur ce coup là, mon père a été soulager que je le prenne aussi bien, un bébé allait bouleverser nos vies, changer les couches, préparer les bibs la nuit, les pleurs, les bêtises…mais mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur quand même ! J'ai toujours eu envie que la famille s'agrandisse et ce fut chose faite huit mois plus tard.

Mon père a débarqué dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, 3 heures du matin, complètement paniqué, comme si c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Sue, avec son flegme légendaire, était d'un calme à toute épreuve. Dans un sens, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mon père s'affolait pour deux, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter alors elle souriait en serrant les dents comme elle pouvait ! J'ai pris les choses en mains en dirigeant l'opération d'évacuation. Habillage, valise dans la voiture et direction l'hôpital de Forks !

J'ai envoyé des messages à mes amis, et ils sont arrivés les bras chargés de présent pour ce petit bout qui pointait son nez. On n'a pas su si c'était une fille ou un garçon, Sue voulait la surprise. L'attente fut insupportable ! Une infirmière vint me chercher pour être au près de Sue parce que mon chérif de père est tombé dans les vapes ! Ah, il fait le beau avec son flingue et son insigne mais quand il s'agit d'un peu de sang versé par sa chère et tendre, il n'y a plus personne !

Ce fut un moment vraiment éprouvant ! J'ai tenu tant bien que mal la main de Sue tendit qu'elle me broyait les doigts de la main droite. Un sourire crispé aux lèvres, je faisais les exercices de respiration avec ma belle-mère. Le petit chien, on dit. Elle fit une dernière poussé avec un cris qui m'a rendue sourde pendant trois secondes mais le petit vagissement qui retentit dans la pièce fut le son le plus doux à mes oreilles.

-_Félicitations à la maman, c'est une jolie petite fille !_

_-Elle s'appelle Leah, Leah, je te présente ta grande sœur, Bella, Bella voici ta petite sœur Leah._

Mon père qui était installé dans un fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre sortie des limbes de son sommeil pour ce précipité au près de Sue et de la petite. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il sourit tendrement à ce petit ange.

-_Leah, voici ton père. Charlie, je te présente notre fille Leah._

Je sortis discrètement de la chambre pour leur laisser un moment à eux. Arrivée dans la salle d'attente, mes amis étaient tous là.

-_Alors ?_ Me demandèrent-ils tous en cœur.

-_J'ai une petite sœur._ Des cris de joies retentirent et Edward me pris dans les bras.

-_Elle s'appelle Leah et elle est en bonne santé._

_-Je t'avais dit que se serait une fille, je ne me trompe jamais !_ Alice. Toujours avec ses intuitions. Mais il est vrai qu'elle ne se trompe jamais.

-_Comme toujours Alice, tu avais raison !_

_-Génial, on va pouvoir aller faire les magasins pour lui acheter pleins de petites tenues, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un nouveau magasin très tendance en mode enfant. Ce week-end on pourra y aller !_

Et voilà comment ma petite sœur est venue agrandir la famille. Je suis vraiment gaga devant elle et mes amis aussi. Elle est plus que pourrie gâté.

Notre cercles d'amis c'est agrandit. Jacob et Seth nous ont rejoints. Ils sont adorables, très déconneurs et ils me font un peu pensé à Emmet. Emmet et Rosalie se sont pris un appartement sur Port Angeles et filent le parfait amour. Ils ont fait des projets et on envie de monter leur propre garage. Et oui, Rose est une passionnée de mécanique tout comme Em. Ils sont doués, ils réussiront. Jasper et Alice se laisse le temps de finir leurs études. Jasper comme psychologue et Alice comme créatrice de mode. Je pense que ça ne surprend personne. Edward est venu habiter chez son cousin. Nous avions trop envie de poursuivre notre relation. Et la distance aurait été trop dure à gérer émotionnellement.

J'arrive au parc qui n'est qu'à cinq minutes à pieds de chez moi et j'aperçois déjà les garçons qui font un foot. Je leur fait un signe et arrive près d'eux. Mes yeux errent autour de nous et j'aperçois une femme avec une magnifique chevelure rousse. Elle est sublime. Mais j'ai comme un air de déjà vu. Je la connais. D'où ? Je n'en sais foutre rien mais un énorme frisson me parcourt l'échine. Comme si mon cerveau me lançait un signal d'alarme : attention, danger !

-_Attention !_ Juste le temps de tourner la tête, que je vois le ballon arriver directement sur ma figure. Je ferme les yeux mais rien ne se passe. Je n'ai pas mal. J'ouvre un œil et je vois le ballon part terre. Je relève la tête et vois mes amis complètement éberlués.

-_C'est moi qui l'ai arrêté ?_ Edward hoche la tête. Mon dieu, comment j'ai fait ? Je suis sous le choc. Est-ce que j'aurais des supers pouvoirs, style, comme superman ? Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois toujours cette femme rousse mais cette fois-ci, elle est accompagnée. Un homme blond se tient à ces côté et me fixe. Un terrible mal de tête me saisit. Un véritable étau. Je tombe à genoux et des flashs envahissent mon esprit. Un manoir…de la fumée…un homme brun…des loups…des…vampires ! Les épreuves qu'on a subit, la vision d'Alice, tout me revient en mémoire ! Je n'aurais jamais du me rappeler. J'ouvre les yeux et fixe Jacob et Seth. Je me rappelle de Jacob. C'était l'alpha de la meute. Comment ça se fait ? Je me tourne subitement vers les arbres et fixe le couple. Ce sont des vampires. Oh merde ! J'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Mais si c'est ça, nous sommes en dangers !

-_Jacob, je peux te parler cinq secondes, s'il te plait ?_

_-Bien sur Bella. Je te suis. _On s'éloigne de quelques mètres et j'attaque aussitôt.

-_Jacob, je sais ce que tu es._ J'attends, pour voire l'effet que mes paroles ont sur lui et je ne suis pas déçue. Il blanchit à vu d''œil.

-_T'es sure que ça va Bella, je te trouve plus pale que d'ab…_

_-Tu es un loup et les deux personnes là-bas sont des vampires. _

-_Mais comment…laisse tomber, y a des choses que ne comprendrais jamais. Bouge pas il faut que je contacte quelqu'un_. Il sort son téléphone et compose le numéro de la personne.

-Aro ? Je crois qu'on a un petit souci. Elle sait.

A l'entente de ce prénom, mes amis se sont figés. Je ne suis peut-être pas la seule à me souvenir ?

FIN

Vous voulez une suite, je veux des com bisou à tous !


	18. coucou

**Coucou tout le monde **

**Je viens pour vous tenir au courant de mes projets**

**Je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire un Bella-Jasper « amour surprise au grand air »**

**La suite de cette histoire arrivera mais il faut que j'y réfléchisse beaucoup pour ne pas vous décevoir**

**Mais promis il y aura bien une suite dès que l'autre fic sera finie**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu de la fin et surtout j'espère que je vous ai bien diverti, parce que c'est une chose qui me tient beaucoup à cœur.**

**Sur ce je vous embrasse et peut être rdv sur mon autre fic bye**

**Mag**


End file.
